Love Bond
by iisandyii
Summary: Harry's the hero of the wizarding world. Hermione's the famous life saving doctor of the muggle world. What happens when love starts off on the wrong track? Read and find out RR please!NOW COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot of this story! which makes me sad!

**Summary:** Harry's the hero of the wizarding world, Hermione the famous doctor of the muggle world. What happens when love starts off on the wrong track?

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Chap. 1- The Beginning **

_(Harry)_

I'm Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Survived. I'm now 21 still single and is the greatest hero in every person's mind throughout the wizarding world. Oh did I forget to mention that I was a wizard, a powerful one at that. I don't like to think of myself as one but that's what I'm being told everyday. I'm so glad that the muggle world doesn't know about me. I don't think I can handle all that popularity. I would trade everything I own for a normal life without the news all over me 24/7. Luckily where I live, no wizard or witch can find because it's a flat in central London, not a place many of my people would appear at. It's a place where I'm alone with no news reporter, no screaming females and no crazy fans. No one knows, not even my best mate from school, _Ronald Weasley_ a.k.a Ron. I can say that I've got everything I need. Everything but the perfect person. I dated someone for 6 years and was ready to start a family with her but she decided to leave to go to the states because she thought it had more opportunities for here there. I was left heart broken of course but you can't move on with a broken heart, you just have to put the pieces back together and hope it stays until someone else come and steal it for you with there love. I still love Grace, that's her name, but what else can I do? I don't want to keep her from her dreams. _So life goes on…_

"Sir…SIR!" a man screamed.

Snapping out of my daydream, "Wh-what huh? Oh sorry, lost in thoughts. What did you say?"

"What colored did you want to paint the walls?" he worker propose.

"Um, let's see I would like it to be dark maroon please. Thanks." I said giving the man back the color choices.

I'm about to open up a small café shop muggle style. It was a joy to do it and plus I have loads of money and didn't know what to do with them. I'm going to call it **Jily's Café**. It was a combination of my parent's name, who unfortunately was murder when I was one. James and Lily Potter.

"Hi Harry, ready to go?" a male's voice asked. Ron.

"Yeah, just a sec Ron, almost finish" I told him while I finish signing all the paper work that were required.

"I don't know why you're doing this Harry. You can do anything you want in the Ministry but why open up café shop, a small one at that. Have you gone mad with all those gallons and not know what to do with them? If so, I'm willing to take them for you." Ron said placing his arm over my shoulders and we both then had a good laugh about it. I know Ron was kidding, but if he was serious I wouldn't mind giving my money to him, but he was also rich being the best keeper the Canon ever hired.

We begun to leave the construction site and headed to go lunch until I notice that there was another shop right across the path that was also under construction.

"Wonder what's opening there?" I asked myself softly

"What was that Harry?" Ron asked, but I didn't think it was necessary to delay our lunch any more.

"Oh, it was nothing, ok come on let's go. I need to be back before 3." I said and pushed Ron along.

He shrugged and we were off.

_---------------------------------------_

_(Hermione)_

I'm Hermione Granger, the Girl-Who-Dream and the Woman-Who-Achieved. I'm one of the very few top doctors at best hospital in Italy. I'm 21currently in a relationship and is praise everywhere I go which come to me as honorable but also very annoying. I hate being recognized everywhere I go. I love my job, but I rather be a regular doctor in a small office with regular patience not super high class one who comes in even for a broken nail. I don't mean it in a bad way. I mean I want to help people who actually need help. Does that sound bad to you? So I decided to move to central London two months ago. I bought a nice roomy flat that I can call home without people ringing my doorbell 24/7 asking me how many people I saved today. Oh, about my relationship with _Sean Wilson_. We've been dating since the second year I attend Oxford University, which would make it between 5 to 6 years now. I've been to busy to real have a relationship, but he seem to be there to support me whenever I need him. I love him, and it seems like he was going to pop the question soon, but I'm not sure I'm ready to settle down. He's back in Italy still because he has his job but he promise to visit soon. The only people who know where I moved to would be Sean and my best friend _Luna Lovegood_. We've known each other since forever, but she can come off as a little strange from time to time. Well more like all the time, but she is the greatest friend there is. Now I've left my past behind me and starting a different life, it actually feels good. A _fresh start…_

"Mame!" a man knocked on the window and yelled.  
I walked over to the door, and wonder what was going on.

"Yes? May I help you?" I asked politely

"Delivery for a Hermione Granger?" the man told me.

"That's me." I replied

"Oh, can you please sign here" the man said while he handed me a board with papers and pointed to where I should sign.

"There you go." I said as I signed and handed back the pen.

"Where would you like these mame?" he asked after.

"Oh, um well right against that wall would be delightful, thank you." I said as I point to the open space next to the wall. After the few men had placed all the items down I heard some one calling for me.

"Oh, Mione?" It was Luna

"Can you not call me that? I don't like nickname." I said as I gave my best friend a friendly hug.

"But it's such a cute nickname. Suits you, you know." Luna said releasing me and started to smile. "Oh, wait I should be calling you Dr. Granger, isn't that right?" Luna said giving her a wink. I couldn't help but smile at her goofiness.

"No I prefer you to call me _Hermione_, thank you very much." I replied turning to go put the paper work down.

"Alright then Hermione, would you care to go to lunch with a friend?" Luna asked as she followed me and slapped my bottom from behind. I jumped and turn to see her smirking at me.

"Would you stop doing that!" I yelled at her laughing as a stack of large cotton balls flew her way.

"Jeez women, I was just having some fun. You need to loosen up a bit. Looking a bit like professor Hart at school you know." Luna said returning the cottons ball at me, but the mere mention of Professor Hart made us both shiver from the nasty image.

"I'll go to lunch with you of course but I need to be back by 3 to start up packing those junk." I told her as I see her look around. "Um, Luna what are you looking for?" I asked.

"A clock. How I'm I to know what time it is if you don't have a bloody clock." She said still searching around. I started to giggle and was glared at by her.

"First, Luna, this is under construction. What makes you think there would be anything in here, and second you have a risk watch my dear." I told her and saw her surprise reaction.

"I-I knew that!" Luna yelled smiling like an idiot.

"Sure you did…" I told her as I grab my purse.

"I did. You don't believe me? Come on…" Luna trailed off as I pulled her out the door and locked up. Hooking arms I pulled her towards the street.

"I know, I know. You knew ok? Can we go eat so I can get back in time?" I told her as we pasted by another store that was also under construction.

"Wonder what's happening there?" I asked out loud but not loud enough for Luna to hear.

"What was that?" Luna asked me as though she heard something.

"Nothing important. Come on let's go, I'm starved."

* * *

**Fact:** the cafe name i made up randomly. The names in here i also just came up with. it's no one in particular! heheh ok hope you liked!


	2. First Impression

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything!**

* * *

**

**Chap.2-First Impressions**

Harry and Hermione said their good-byes, as their lunch with their friends ended. It was about 2:35 when they both made their way back. Harry was in a hurried to get back to his café store to finish up the paint work. While he was rushing up the walk way to his destination he accidentally bumped into a young lady. However, his hand by mistake brushed by her bottom making her tensed and let out a little squeal. He saw her, a girl no wait a women with beautiful chestnut curls falling along her shoulders. He was so mesmerized by her appearance that he didn't realize what he had done.

"Excuse me sir, what do you think you're doing?" Hermione said angrily.

"Wh-huh?" Harry finally said when he was pulled out of his trance by her voice. Without saying a word, Hermione looked down. Following her gaze he noticed that he was, in fact, one hand holding her arm and the other on her side dangerously close to her breast. His eyes went wide and came to the realization that he should let go. Harry quickly pulled away almost causing Hermione to fall.

"I- I'm really so-sorry. I didn't mean too. I- I" Harry started explaining that he was in a hurry but was cut off by Hermione.

"Save it. That's what every man would say. Don't try to be a gentleman, I'm not giving you my number, address and no I'm not going to go out with you." Hermione snapped quickly and turned to leave, leaving a very shocked man. Everyone was now looking at and shaking their heads at him as if he was the bad guy.

"Bloody hell, what was she on about?" Harry said before turning the other way just in case he runs into her again.

**One Month Later…**

Hermione's Medical Service has being open for about 2 weeks now and it was great success. People to seem to think she was the best thing that ever happened to them. Hermione was enjoying her work now. Things were going as plan and everybody was happy. However today, across the walk way from her office there was a grand opening celebration. Jily's Café. Hermione thinking she should offer her congratulation to the owner. Walking over to the coffee house during her break time, Hermione found it quite cozy and welcoming as she'd step foot into the store. Sitting herself at a table near the front window, she saw a waiter approach her.

"Hello, welcome to Jily's Café. My name is Jake and I'll be helping you today. Everything is half price today to celebrate the grand opening. May ask what you like?" he said and Hermione find the people rather friendly.

"Um, well I would like a hot white mocha please." Hermione told him as she watches him record her order.

"Alright, your order will be just a sec." he said and walks away. Hermione nodded and looked up and there was a man right in front of her.

"_You._"

"And you" the man replied and took a seat.

"Sorry, I don't let strangers sit with me so what makes you think I let _you_ sit here." Hermione said coldly

"Well technically, we're not strangers. We've met before remember? Hi I'm Har-"

"I don't care who you are. Please leave or I'll call the manager." Hermione said as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. The man did the exact same thing and chuckle. "What are you laughing at?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing." He replied flashing a smile which Hermione oddly thought was attractive. Then her waiter came back caring her drinks and she thought 'thank god'.

"Oh good you're here, this man is bothering my peacefulness." Hermione stated.

"Oh, but-"

"But what? He's bothering your customer you should kick him out."

"Yes but-"

"He is an infuriating man who can't seem to keep his hands to himself. I assure you that having people like him here will chase your customers away." Hermione continued.

The waiter looked at Hermione afraid that he might be slap or something.

"Right, but he's-"

"But, but what!" Hermione yelled and the Jake the waiter jumped. "fine you know what, I want to talk to your manager."

"Uh, well-"

"What?" Hermione keep asking.

"Hey, if you let the boy finish his sentence maybe you'll know what he's trying to say" the man spoke up grinning.

"Oh, shut it you, this is your entire fault." Hermione snapped "fine talk, tell me or get me your manager."

"W-we don't h-have a manager, we have the boss." Jake said looking away.

"Then let me talk to your boss." Hermione said annoyed

"Well, um- well you're seating with him." With that Jake left in a hurry, leaving a wide eye, opened mouth Hermione. She turned around to face the man and he started to say…

"Oh did I mention, I'm Harry Potter, the _owner_."


	3. Admitting

**Diclaimer:** I still don 't own anything but the plot. The characters belongs to JK Rowling.

**Note:** ENJOY! sorry if it's not good! and **THANK YOU** to all that review this story! you should check out my other story. _Unspoken Feelings_!

**

* * *

Chap.3- Admitting**

Hermione, now turning scarlet, came to the realization that she has been insulting the owner. She wasn't able to look at him at the moment so she grabs her bags trying to make a run for it.

"Well, that you are" she said rather quietly, "I-uh-I must get going, I'm very busy well" she stood up took her coffee mug and started to walk. As she past him she mutter "Bye" but was stop by Harry's who was holding on to the side of her arms.

"Hey-" Harry started but was nearly slapped by Hermione.

"Don't _touch_ me. I understand that I'm in your place but that doesn't give you the right to touch me. I'm sorry about what I said alright?" Hermione snapped back thinking that she wasn't sorry one bit.

"Well, I'm sorry I _touched_ you." Harry replied pulling his arm back as if he was caught. "All I wanted to ask if you wanted your coffee to go."

"What?" Hermione said clearly not listening to him.

"You're taking the house's mug." Harry said point at the cup she was holding.

Hermione looked down and she was indeed taking the mug. She didn't know to say now. This was the second time she has yelled at him for now particular reason. She reached in her purse and took out some and gave it to Harry.

"Here, I'll buy the mug too" with a sharp turn Hermione rushed out of the café as fast as she can.

"I like her." Harry spoke out loud after she has exited. But at the same time…

---------------------------------------------------------

Hermione has just step into her office, sitting down at the nearest chair she was able to spot. She slams the mug down on the table but luckily nothing was spilt.

"Argh, I hate him!" Hermione shouted out loud and meanwhile Luna had entered.

"All, what got my best friend so upset? Did little kids call you mean again?" Luna asked half laughing.

"Not funny Luna. I was just humiliated in front of the whole café shop." Hermione told her.

"You mean Jily's Café?" Luna asked, "How did you do that?"

"First, I didn't humiliated myself; someone just thought it was funny not telling me he's the owner before I started trying to kick him out." Hermione said in a mocking voice.

"You tried to kick Harry out of his own café?" Luna asked now out right laughing.

"You know him?" Hermione snapped

"Yeah, I met him this morning when I went to go get some coffee. He seems really sweet." Luna said calming down.

"Ah, that's what he wants you to think. Behind all that he's a lying, touching, stupid….prat!" Hermione said, her voice rising a bit.

"Wow calm down, you barely met him once."

"Twice to be unfortunately" Hermione said her lips curled up in disgust.

"I see, but you should get to kn-"

"No, I'm not going to get to _KNOW_ him. I know him already sadly and I don't want to know anymore of it." Hermione said now standing up to get ready to start again.

"Alright then, but he's hot." Luna said winking. Hermione was silent for a moment when Hermione heard the loud laughter of Luna. "You think that too! Oh dear, I know you well enough to know that you well quickly denied what I said if you didn't think it was true. You think he's hot don't you?" Luna said in still laughing at her best friend.

"Yes I do agree that he has the look, but his personality is totally down the drain. I shouldn't even be thinking that let alone admit it, because the last time I check I have a boyfriend that I'm happy with." Hermione said not looking at Luna.

"Yeah you might think you have a boyfriend Hermione, but does Sean think he has a girlfriend? For I know he could be cuddling someone else by now. Come on what perfect guy let his girlfriend move all the way to London and not even visit once since you've been here. You should dump him Hermione." Luna said now more serious.

"Come on Luna, I know you don't like Sean but I trust him. Plus he's been very busy with work so I understand why he hasn't visit. Don't worry about it I'm perfectly happy now." Hermione said still back turned to Luna, but in her mine she doesn't know how she felt about Sean anymore.

"Are you really Hermione?" Luna asked now walking to Hermione.

"What is that suppose to mean? Of course I'm happy." Hermione said as her eyes met her best friend's.

"Ok then, but I still think you should dump him and go snag the Potter boy over there." Luna said with a smile.

"No thank you, since you like him so much you take him. I promise I won't be to heart broken." Hermione said now smiling also.

"Aw, you're a true friend Hermione. Well no thanks either because I have my eyes on his best buddy." Luna said with sparkling eyes.

"Oh, well go get him girl." Hermione said as poked Luna on the side making her jump. Hermione knows that Luna always gets what she wants and leave it whenever she wants. She just hopes Luna would soon settle down with a good guy. With a loud sigh Hermione was back at work and Luna left.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Ron called to his best friend

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry turned around to greet him.

"Just stopping by to see how's its going. Any hot ones yet?" Ron asked wiggling his eyes browns.

"Well yeah, who can resist me right?" Harry said with a smirk

"Oh I see, well keep telling yourself that mate." Ron said giving Harry a slap on the back.

"There was one, but she seems to hate me" Harry said remembering the afternoon's incident.

"A chick hating the Harry Potter, I don't believe it." Ron said grinning.

"HA HA, real funny."

"Yes, I do find it rather amusing, don't you?" Ron replied.

"Well I like her, and I want to get to know her." Harry continued

"What's her name?" Ron asked

"I have no idea; she was too busy yelling at me that I didn't have the chance to ask." Harry said smiling.

"You let her yell at you? Mate you got it bad now…" Ron said taking a seat on the stool.

"What, no. I do like her but I don't think it's anything more yet, we'll have to see." Harry said taking a seat next to Ron.

"Are you over Grace yet?" Ron asked now more serious.

"I don't think I will ever be, but I need to move on because I'm sure she has" Harry said with a sigh.

"Sorry mate," Ron said, "You find someone"

"Thanks" Harry replied, "Now where are we going tonight?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, Ginny is celebrating her engagement with Draco. I still can't believe we're going to have a Malfoy in the family." Ron said pulling a disgust face.

"Hey, remember he makes her happy." Harry replied

"Yeah I know but still, it's Draco." Ron said trying to mimic his little sister.

"We better hurry before Ginny decides to rip our heads off." Harry said running to get his coat and they were off."

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. A Typical Morning

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything but the plot. They all belong to JKR.

**Note:** I'm sorry for the long wait but i'm sure everyone knows that HBP was just release, so i took some time off to read the book. Which i'm not too happy about at the moment. But hey, i'm not the author, what can i do what i about it. Right, well hope you enjoy this. Chap. 5 will be up soon. Oh, one more thing, if you read **Unspoken Feelings**, also by yours truely, i'm taking some time off that story (to plan the finishing end) so i'm deeply sorry. Be back soon! This one will be update almost everyday though!

**Thanks:** To every single reviewer that has taken their time to read and review my short story. THANKS A MUCH! you guys are awsome!

**

* * *

Chap.4- A Typical Morning**

(Hermione)

It was an early Monday morning, four days after my run in with _him_. I still couldn't believe I was embarrassed like that. A high class, top of the line doctor cannot be like this. I swore never to go to _his_ café ever again, but I couldn't resist because their white chocolate mochas are the best within 10 miles. With a deep sigh, I looked out the window of my office to see if there was any sign of him, and then as if God wanted to help me, I saw him walk out of the café, waving to someone, with a bright smile.

"Wow" I said out loud, thinking that was such a charming smile.

"Whoa, I can't think this. Remember Hermione, you hate him. He embarrassed you more than once!" I said to myself, pushing the thought out of my head.

Slowly, I walked over to the café, trying to move quickly just in case he came back.

"Hi, can I have a white mocha, no whip to go please. And make it quick." I ordered looking at the door just to make sure he didn't come back. And I didn't notice that the person I was talking to is Jake. He seems so scared of me. 'Maybe it's the fact that you lectured the boy for no good reason' my mind told me.

"Oh, that's not true, just shut up!" I heard myself saying, not realizing I had said it out loud. This made Jake even more scared and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh, um I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean that towards you. And um, I'm sorry for yelling at you before, but can you please hurry with my drink, I really need to go." I finally said looking sorry.

All Jake did was gave me a nod, and he scurried off.

"Thank you" I said as he started to make my order.

(Harry)

"I'll be back in a bit" I said as I waved and walked out the door of my café. I was on my way to meet Ron about being Draco's best man. When Draco asked me I was surprised, well surprised is an understatement. Four letter words swirled in my mind until I remembered that Mrs. Weasley favored a large handbag. I would have thought he'd want someone he knew better. Ron was glad he wasn't asked because he wouldn't be able to stand next to Draco without having the urge to pound him. Laughing to my elf as an image of Ron beating Draco and Ginny beating Ron afterwards came to mind. I'm now half way to my car until I realize I'd forgotten my wallet in my office. Turning around I headed back to the café.

Opening the door, I found the same chestnut curls I've been searching for. She was sitting there looking impatient as if in a hurry. She was wearing a white coat that went to her knees so I'm guessing she is a doctor of some sort. So I made my way over….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake has giving her her drink, but there was something about his expression that made Hermione wonder. She then turned to her side to get off the stool but came face to face with Harry.

"Boo."

With that Hermione jumped and threw her coffee to the side, which happened to land on Jake. Now she knew why Jake had that expression. His boss was coming. Looking at Harry, opened- mouth, Hermione gasped as the thought came to her mind, her coffee. Both Harry and Hermione turn their heads to see Jake covered in coffee.

"Hot."

"I'm so sorry Jake," Hermione said as she tried help clean him up.

"No, no. Get away from me. It's ok, I'll clean myself. Just, just go." Jake said, scooting back and finally turned and hurried into the back room.

"That's the second time you've scared my employee." Harry finally said with a grin.

"This is entirely your fault!" Hermione snapped, and Harry had never seen someone who can change facial expressions so quickly. He was impressed.

"Me? You threw the cup" Harry replied.

"Yes, but only because I saw you"

"Ouch, do I look that ugly?" Harry said grabbing his face in shock. Hermione however was thinking that he was in fact gorgeous.

"Argh" Hermione let out before grabbing her bag and storming out the door. Harry wasn't going to let her go without getting her name this time so he chased her outside.

"Hey!" he yelled. "HEY!" he yelled again but Hermione wouldn't turn around. He finally ran ahead of her and cut her off.

"Get out of my way!" Hermione shouted at him as she tried to move to the side but was blocked by him each time. "What do you want?" She finally said as she stood still in front of him. Harry really wanted to know her name and noticed that she had a name tag pinned right above her left breast which read 'Dr. Granger' and he assume it was her last name. Hermione noticed that he was looking at her chest and quickly folded her arms up to cover it, which caused Harry to grin and look up at her.

"I want to know your name Dr. Granger." He finally replied

"Why?" Hermione asked still covering herself.

"Oh, I don't know, because I want to get to know you?" He said smiling dreamily.

"Has the thought occurred to you that I don't?" She retorted.

"I've thought of that." He said looking up, "but I'll take the chances." He finished looking at her again.

"Hermione Granger" she said to see if he would finally leave her alone. "Now can I go?" she asked yet still covering herself.

"Oh, beautiful name that is" Harry said seeing her blush a bit, "and yes you can go…for now." He finished as he moved aside. Hermione finally let her arms drop and started to walk but was yet again stopped because Harry had stepped beside her and whispered.

"Oh one more thing, you developed well _Hermione_." And he was off in the other direction.

Hermione turned bright red as he just practically told her he was checking her out. She then stormed into her office, not as much angry but surprised.

(Harry)

I finally know her name. Hermione Granger. It was quite an amusing encounter with her. She really hates me, but that's going to change soon.

"Harry?" Ron called out loud.

"Hey Ron" I replied "What's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. You have that goofy smile on your face mate." Ron said chuckling.

"Oh, well remember that girl I told you about? Well I finally got her name. Hermione." I responded proudly.

"Wow, how did you find that out because the last time I heard, she hates you." Ron said flatly.

"She doesn't hate me. She simply dislikes me at the moment, but that will change soon mate. Soon." I said happily.

"Right, keep telling yourself that Harry." Ron said as he patted my shoulder, trying to hide his laughter.

"HA, HA, you wait and see." I replied. Walking over to the coffee maker I suddenly came up with a brilliant beyond brilliant idea.

"Ron?"

"Mm?"

"I'm think I'm feeling a bit sick."

* * *

**Facts:** None


	5. You Like Him

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be saying this if I actually owned it! Plot's mine, everything else is JKR!

**Note:** Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this! Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I hope to have chapter 6 up soon! oh thanks my friend Joanne for the editting! D

**

* * *

**

**Chap.5- You Like Him**

It was Wednesday and Hermione was as busy as ever. She moved from patient to patient without a single break all morning. Hermione was finishing up with her next patient before continuing to her next one.

"Mrs. Wadder, you are suffering from minor head pains. Here, I'm going to write you a prescription and you're all set to go." Hermione said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks, Dr. Granger." Hermione handed her the piece of paper and steered her out the door. She now stood in front of the door to her next patient. She reached up to retrieve the patient's file and read the name aloud.

"Harry Potter." She froze on the spot as the realization of who this name belonged to hit her. It was too late now. It was _him_. The annoying, ignorant and uncanny man was sitting in the patient's chair, eyeing the room with a wide grin. His eyes now finally found the spot where Hermione was standing where she was dreading the moment he would realize she was there. He jumped up quite excitedly.

"Hermione," He said loudly, "Or wait, I should call you Dr. Granger right?" he finished while once again looking down to her chest to eye her nametag. Hermione however, knew he was teasing her and just pushed him inside rather hastily and ruthlessly.

"Ow, that hurt. I'm the patient you know?" Harry said massaging his chest in a circular motion. Hermione just ignored him and move over to the doctor's chair knowing well that she had to keep it professional.

"So, what is it that's wrong?" Hermione asked, trying not to yell this time.

"Oh, my head hurts and right here…" Harry said as he started to place both his hands on his chest.

"Is that all Mr. Potter?" Hermione ask not looking up from her note pad.

"Well yes, I mean no. I also feel light headed and dizzy, but it only happens at certain times."

"And at what times would that be, may I ask." Hermione asked now looking up.

"Oh, it only occurs when I see this beautiful woman. I don't know what it is. My mind stops working and my heart skip beats. I find it hard not thinking of her, but when I start to, I can't stop. It's intoxicating." Harry said smiling. It was to his surprise that Hermione was also smiling. Rare, well to him it is. However, the beautiful moment was crushed when Hermione spoke.

"Well, then Mr. Potter" Hermione said after taking her gloves off, finished with giving him a basic check up. "In my professional opinion, I think you came to the wrong doctor. You need a _therapist_. Immediately." Hermione said smiling once more, "I can make some referrals."

"I do not." Harry said defensively.

"You seem fine to me then." Hermione replied, "Your heart is beating regularly, and to me, your mind is functioning since you can think of such ridiculous reasons to waste my time." Hermione said standing up. "I hope you won't squander my time like this again, I have many patients to attend to."

Harry stopped her before she could leave.

"Mr. Pot-"

"Call me Harry."

"Well _Harry_, I would appreciate if you would stop touching me. I hope you didn't start a habit out of it." Hermione said teasingly.

"Ah, well it's getting there" Harry replied letting her go and flashing the Potter smile.

"Well if you please, I'm a busy woman." Hermione said giving him his prescription, "Here you go, take this and it might help with your delusional thinking" Hermione said winking and walked away.

"But-" Harry started but couldn't finish since Hermione was gone. He found it odd that Hermione wasn't yelling at him anymore. 'Maybe it's my charming looks?' his mind told him. He looked at the prescription and a wide grin form on his face.

**Harry Potter**

Illness: _Suffers from delusions_

Medical Needs: None

Doctor's Note: _Clever, you are._

Doctor's Signature: **_Hermione Granger_**

But that's wasn't all that was written on this little piece of paper. At the very bottom in very small written were a set of numbers and Harry knew he had pass.

(Back at Jily's)

"So how was the check up, Harry?" Ron asked as Harry walked through the front door.

"Perfectly fine," Harry said shrugging

"Has this doctor found a cure for you yet?" Ron asked, slapping Harry on the back.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, that has she rejected you, so you can stop acting so arrogant" Ron said laughing.

"I'm not arrogant." Harry said, but Ron merely raised his eyebrow. "Ok fine. Maybe a little…FINE! I'm arrogant ok!" Harry finally said turning a bit scarlet. "But to answer your question Ron, she hasn't accepted me nor has she rejected me."

"Whoa… can someone do that? I always thought it's one or the other." Ron said looking puzzled.

Harry just laughed as he and his best mate sat and chatted the day away.

(Hermione's Office)

Hermione has zoned out and didn't notice what's going on or who's coming in and out of her office. Luna arrived a little after Harry left. Luna walked into Hermione's office to see that Hermione didn't realize she was there.

"Hermy!" Luna yelled to snap Hermione out of her own thoughts.

"Wha-what? Luna? When did you get here?" Hermione said quickly, surprised to see Luna there.

"Well missy, I was sitting here for a good five minutes before you finally snapped out of it." Luna said, taking a seat opposite of Hermione's. "What were you thinking anyways that got you so…out of it?" Luna finished

Hermione had then told Luna about the day's unexpected encounter. Luna didn't seem to be as surprise as she was, but it was Luna, she had done more outrageous things. Hermione also told Luna that she gave him her number, which seemed to make Luna crack up quite hard.

"You…what?" Luna said in between laughs.

"What? I gave him my number. I don't see anything wrong with that. Maybe we can stop yelling at each other and be friends of some sort. Hey, not to mention the discount on coffee." Hermione said. Luna looked at her amused.

"You seriously don't see anything wrong with it? And since when have you guys yelled at each other? To my knowledge, it's you who's been yelling, so I highly doubt the coffee discount. You scared the poor boy so much he can't look at another cup of coffee the same way again." Luna said laughing out right. "What about your Italian boyfriend then?"

"His name is Sean, Luna. And I don't believe this is going to affect our relationship. I'm just meeting new people and nothing more." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, hot ones. Someone who faked being ill so he could talk to you. It seems like he wants more then your friendship Hermione." Luna said winking.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Luna. I'm not going to give anyone se-"

"I wasn't talking about that, you smart ass. I swear for someone who is supposedly top of the line can be so clueless."

"Hey! First, thanks for calling me smart, but I'm not clueless you know."

"In the romance department you are."

"I am not"

"You are too"

"Are Not"

"Are too, how old are we now?" Luna said before putting a hand to shut Hermione up before this could go any further.

"Fine. If you're so smart about this, then tell me what I don't know." Hermione said challenging Luna to give her a good answer.

"He's trying to sweep you off your feet Hermione. He likes you. That's why he's doing all this. I don't think a guy who wants a short term fling would go through all these trouble after what you've done to him and his employee." Luna said, looking closely at Hermione for a reaction. When she didn't see anything she continued. "And by giving him your number you're leading him on and blind to the fact that you have a boyfriend. You're going to break the poor boy's heart," Luna finished.

"Since when have you been so insightful?" Hermione asked amused. "I can tell he likes me, but I always thought he was the type to pick anyone off the street for a one time thing. He looks like one doesn't he?" Hermione said smiling.

"I never knew you to be a person to judge appearances." Luna said, "Oh and tell me, why lead him on, if…" but Luna trailed off.

"What?" Hermione asked, scared at Luna's expression. It was strange.

"You like him." Luna said finally.

"I do not!" Hermione said rather loudly.

"You like him….you want to hug him…you want to hold him…" Luna started singing.

"Shut it Luna. I do not. I have a boyfriend remember." Hermione said trying to stop Luna from singing.

"You like him…you like him…you want to kiss him…" Luna continues as Hermione started to chase her around the office. "You like him…you want to hold him…you want kiss…"

"Kiss who?" a male's voice came and startle both the girls, causing them to stop midway.

Hermione was shocked so she stayed quiet as Luna muttered…

"You?"

* * *

Facts: Phrase with a star at the end is taken from a movie. I forgot which one though lol. 


	6. Confirmation

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't be putting this if i owned all of this. So they belong to JKR, except the plot and JAKE! D

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I was gone for a couple of days, so wasn't able to post anything, and thanks SO much for all the kind reviews! You guys are truely wonderful!

* * *

**Chap.6- Confirmation**

"_Kiss who?" a male's voice came and startled both the girls, causing them to stop midway._

_Hermione was shocked so she stayed quiet as Luna muttered…_

"_You?"_

"Sean!" Hermione finally found her voice and ran over to the male figure by the door.

"Hey baby. Did you miss me?" Sean gave Hermione a hug and pecked her on the cheek.

"Every second of my day" Hermione said smiling back.

"Whatever, she's too busy yelling at Ha-" Luna interrupted their cute reunion but was then cut off by a flying magazine. "What the hell was that for Hermione?" Luna said rubbing her face.

"Oh sorry, it slipped." Hermione said giving Luna her an innocent look. Turning her attention back to Sean, she asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, I got bored so I decided to travel. No, why else would you think I'm here for? To visit you, of course." Sean said as Luna snorted. He then tried giving Hermione a kiss, but she pulled her hands up to stop him.

"Luna's here…" Hermione whispered but Luna heard it anyway.

"Oh, go right ahead, don't mind me. I'll just, you know, sit here and read this magazine," Luna said waving the magazine, that smacked her face earlier, "maybe it'll give me some tips on how to dump guys, I'll tell you about it if I find some, Hermione. So carry on, tell me when you're done." Luna finished with a smirk.

"Was that a hint of sarcasm I detect?" Hermione said looking over to Luna who began reading the magazine. She saw Luna look up from what she was reading.

"Oh no Hermione, what _ever_ gave you that idea?" Luna said trying to pull off the confused slash innocent look.

"Right"

Hermione once again pulled her attention back on Sean who doesn't seem to get hers or Luna's joke, ever.

"So are you free right now? I want to take you out for dinner tonight." Sean said brushing off Luna's comments, although he didn't really understand what she meant.

"Oh, yes I'm free right now but I can't go to dinner because Luna and I have plans already and I don't think Luna's going to let be with my _boyfriend_." Hermione said emphasizing the term, turning to Luna to see if she would change her mind for once.

"You have a boyfriend? I didn't know that. Figures, he's never here." Luna said not looking at all sorry for what she said. "And no, I'm not letting you out of this one Dr. Granger." Luna finished with a smirk.

"Fine, what a friend you are." Hermione replied letting go of Sean and walking over to her desk. She took off her white coat and pulled on her suit's blazer. "Ok Sean, we can go now." She said as she walked back over to where Sean stood.

"Where do you want to go? You know this place better then I do." Sean asked taking her hand.

"Oh well, let's see. We can go get a cup of coffee at Jily's." Hermione said as she pointed to where Jily's was located.

"Jily's?" Luna asked abruptly.

"Yeah, they have great coffee." Hermione replied.

"But- but…" Luna stuttered since she couldn't say anything in front of Sean.

"What Luna?"

"Nothing"

"Did you want to join us?" Hermione asked to Sean's disappointment.

"I guess. It's not like I have anywhere else better to be." Luna said as she got her purse, purposely bumped shoulders with Sean and walked out the doors. She walked a couple of steps before stopping and turned around. "You're paying" yelled Luna.

"Don't I always?" Hermione replied amusingly as she pulled Sean out the door and they were off to Jily's.

**(At Jily's…)**

Harry was dealing with bills and paperwork in his office. Harry was in a very cheerful mood today because he gathered enough courage to text, not call, Hermione. He was immensely proud of his achievement. He asked her to meet him at Jily's at about six this evening to share a cup of coffee. He hadn't yet gotten a reply but he wasn't worried, because he could just walk over to her office and ask her personally if she didn't receive his invitation. It was now 5:52 so Harry started to finish up the remaining items and fix his appearance before walking out to the front door. He heard the door open and saw Luna, a regular customer, followed by Hermione but to his shocking surprise, a tall man who seemed awfully familiar escorted her. He was frozen on the spot. She has a _boyfriend_. Why didn't he see that coming? He wished they didn't spot him, but to his disdain, they saw him clearly.

"Hiya Harry. How's business lately?" Luna came up and asked him.

"Uh-um well go-good" Harry stumbled, as he really didn't know what to say, or rather not wanting to say anything.

"Hello Harry." Came that voice. The voice he longed to hear since 5 this morning but now dreading it morosely.

"Ah, hello there Dr. Granger, an-and who's this?" Harry asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, this is Sean, my boyfriend from back in Italy, haven't I mentioned it to you." Hermione replied.

"Oh no, you haven't, so why start now?" Harry commented a bit frustrated. 'Fine if she wanted to play like this, bring it on doctor' he thought. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, the owner of Jily's" Harry said as he put his hand out in attempt to shake Sean's hand. However, as Sean starts to return the gesture Harry pulled his hand away and place it in his pants pocket. "I'm sure your girlfriend told you that, since she found out the hard way." Harry finished grinning at the memory.

"Right, uh well no, actually she hasn't told me anything about you or this place. I just got here so uh…" Sean explains but was cut off by Harry's sudden action.

"Totally missed the point…" Harry shook his head.

"Well, we're here to have some coffee, so can we have a table?" Hermione jumped in as she can see the tension surfacing.

"Does it look like I'm a waiter to you?" Harry asked, no longer with the low soft voice but with a loud strong voice as though he was the boss. 'Heck I am the boss" he thought angrily. "But you can take that table over there." Harry said pointing to a table that was right by the loo. Hermione looked like she was about to kill someone but was restraining herself. Harry gave her a smirk and walked away.

"Wait, Harry." Luna called out before he got too far. "Can I talk to you? I really don't want to sit with…" she looked at Sean "them…" she finished.

"Oh sure Luna, I'll gladly join you over there." Harry replied pointing to a table near the door.

Hermione pulled Sean to their table as Luna walked over to Harry's table.

Luna sat down to Harry's voice, "I don't like him."

"Neither do I, but Hermione seems to"

"What does he got that I don't?"

"Hermione, obviously" Luna said and Harry glared at her. "Oh come on, they dated for years you can't expect her to dump the guy and go out with you, do you?"

"In fact I do." Harry replied. "Come on, did you hear the guy talk?"

"Yes, yes. In fact I've heard him talk for the past 6 years." Luna said nodding her head.

"I felt my IQ dropping!" Harry commented.

"It can't be that bad…" Luna said with a hesitant smile. Harry then gave her a 'are you serious' look, "Ok fine, it is bad, but what can we do about because Hermione doesn't seem to mind."

"She has some major issues then. Come on, how come a top of the line doctor be with someone like…like- like that!" Harry said waving his hands around.

"Exactly, that's what I-" Luna stopped looking confused a bit, "How did you know she's a top of the line doctor? No one knows it around here but me."

"Well-um, I have my ways." Harry replied nervously.

"It's ok Harry. I won't tell her that you're stalking her." Luna said laughing a bit.

"I am not….stalking her. I'm merely interested in things about her." Harry said trying to cover up.

"Right, if I were to look up "stalking" in the dictionary, it would say: 'Harry Potter's BS,' Luna said and now they were both laughing.

After awhile of laughing and sharing their Sean joke, Harry heard the front door open. A rather tall, dark hair man walked in.

"Hello Harry."

"Neville! Wow, it's great to see you" Harry replied as he stood up and walked over to Neville.

"Same here" Neville said as they gave each other a manly hug. Harry walked Neville over to his table and introduced Luna to him.

"Hey Neville this is Luna Lovegood, and Luna this is Neville Longbottom." The two shook hands as Neville and Harry sat down.

"Pleasure to meet you Neville." Luna said

"Ah, pleasures all mine." Neville replied smiling kindly. "Harry, what a wonderful place you got here." He told Harry as he looked around.

"Thanks, I was bored out of my mind. So do you want something to drink?" Harry asked.

"Um, a latte would be great." Neville replied.

"Alright then," Harry said as he called out to Jake. "How've you been?"

"Oh, fantastic really. Just got a couple of cases done." Neville replied.

"Cases? What is it that you do?" Luna asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm a lawyer. I'm nothing big. I do the small cases here and there." Neville said causally.

"No, Neville is the best lawyer in his district" Harry said proudly.

"Wow, that's very impressive Neville." Luna said smiling which made Neville blush a bit.

"Ok enough about me. I heard you guys laughing from outside, what was it that was so comical?" Neville asked as his drink arrived.

"Oh, nothing important" Luna replied

"Just about some git I would like to shoot and run over with a tank." Harry said while sipping his coffee.

"Wow, who's the unlucky bloke?" Neville asked shocked.

"That guy over there." Luna said still laughing at Harry's earlier comment and pointed to the direction where Sean was seated.

"Hey isn't that Sean?" Neville asked.

"You know him?" Both Luna and Harry asked at the same time.

"Yeah, he was at the ball the district hosted and he was to be the so call new star. No idea. I talked to him once or twice, mental that one." Neville replied, "Oh is that is new girlfriend?"

"New?" Again, both Harry and Luna asked.

"Uh, well last time I saw him, he introduced me to his girlfriend… um, Holly I believe her name was. They seem to be very close, I guess I was wrong."

"And how long ago was this?" Luna asked Neville as if she was asking a criminal what he's done or where he's been.

"Uh, the ball was last Tuesday, so it's about a week." Neville said slowly.

Both Luna and Harry looked at each other with a wicked smile on their faces. They seem to be thinking on the same level. Neville, on the other hand was weirded out.

"Uh, guys, you're scaring me." Neville said looking back and forth between the two. At the same time the two yelled out.

"_BASTARD!_"

* * *

**Facts:** Well none at the moment. Don't you love some of the random humor/joke in this by Luna? haha they're base on mine and my friend's everyday conversation. D 


	7. Bam, Bam and a Kiss

**Disclaimer- **wouldn't be writing this if i own any of it. Well the plot maybe!

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry for the long wait. It's i've been very busy now that school is about to start. I do hope you will enjoy this chapter. I made it a bit longer so you can enjoy the changes. Again i'm very sorry about the wait, and thanks to those you have review my story, i do hope you continue to read and enjoy it. Thanks! -_Sandy_

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 7- Bam, Bam and a Kiss**

_Bastard!_

"Uh…who me?" Neville said looking at his long time friend and a lovely woman he just met a bit terrify. Harry looked amused for a split second before assuring Neville that it wasn't him they were yelling at.

"Oh no Neville, remember that bloke I wanted to run over with a tank…" Harry started as he notices Neville's head turning towards Sean's direction and returning with a slightly confused expression. So Harry continues, "Yeah, _that_ guy…"

"But-wh…" but before Neville was able to finish Harry had shot out of his seat and cross the room to where the Hermione and Sean were sitting.

"Long story short, he's cheating…" Neville heard Luna said before she too shot out of her chair and follows Harry.

"Ohhhh…" Neville said as the realization of it all hits him. "Shit…" Neville muttered as he had realized that _the_ Harry Potter has probably gotten a tank by now. So he too, left his seat and ran as fast he can to Harry.

**(At Sean's Table)**

"I've missed you so-" Sean said as held Hermione's hand when a sudden voice interrupted him.

"Excuse Dr. Granger…." Harry politely said as he walked up behind Hermione. Even though he couldn't see her he knew she's probably rolling her eyes at him.

"What do _you_ want now?" Hermione said as she pulled away from Sean and turned around but came face to face with Harry's midway. She blushed and looked up to find Harry grinning widely at her.

"A bit close there, _Dr. Granger_." Harry said as he moved away and walked towards Sean. "I was hoping to borrow your boyfriend…um…" Harry started to say but suddenly forgot the guy's name.

"Sean. It's Sean" Sean said as he felt Harry's hand on his shoulders.

"Right, I was hoping if I can borrow _Sean_ here for awhile. You know to talk about…_stuff_." Harry continued as he took his hands off Sean and brushing it as if he got it dirty. "Don't worry, I just want to give him an offer he _can't_ refuse." Harry finished with a smirk. Hermione was eyeing him very closely as if his eyes would give away what he was about to do. At the same time, Luna and Neville made their way over, standing right behind Hermione.

"Well Sean, are you up for it?" Harry asked backing up bit.

"I guess…" Sean replied as he started to stand but-

'**BAM!' **

Harry's fist hit squarely on Sean's left cheek. Sean practically flew to the table next to them and Harry thought to himself that he was lucky there's no one there but them.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sean shouted as he finally got up. Harry simply smiled. Hermione got up and ran over to Sean, making sure he was alright.

"HARRY POTTER! What kind of offer is that?" Hermione yelled angrily.

"Ah, a pretty good one if I could say so myself." Harry replied not looking at all sorry for what he'd done. This, however just got Hermione's blood boiling not like it wasn't already.

"How dare you hit him? You have no right hit-" Hermione started to lecture but was cut off by Luna.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Calm down. Harry has a good reason why he hit the living daylights out of Sean. Good one by the way Harry." Luna said giving Harry a thumbs up, but was giving the death glare by Hermione.

"He better have a dam good reason!" Hermione snapped back now glaring at Harry.

"Come on, would I go punch the crap out of some guy just because he's going out with the girl I want? Of course I have a good reason." Harry started to say.

"Well Harry…you wanted to run the guy over with a tank." Neville kindly interrupted.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that…" Harry remembered as he turned around to a frighten Neville.

"How can I forget about that?" Harry finished.

"Don't forget about shooting him. It comes before the tank" Luna's voice cam into play.

"Ah, that to." Harry said excitedly as he started up a conversation with the two completely forgetting what has just happen and that an angry Hermione was less then 3 feet away from him.

'SHUT UP!" Hermione shouted and all three of them snapped the mouth shut. "Can we please return to the situation at hand? I really don't need to know how you three plan on killing my boyfriend." Hermione finished looking more then pissed off.

"Ah, yes, well you see…" Harry started saying but was cut off.

"No, I don't see anything" Hermione snapped

"Well if you let me finish you'll see it. Jeez, women these days" Harry mutter which got a 'hey' from Luna but he ignored it. "As I was saying, the reason I punch this pathetic, lousy excuse for a person you so call your boyfriend…" and yet again Harry was cut off.

"Get to the point, Potter!" Hermione snapped once more.

"Alright, fine!" Harry snapped back a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Sean here has been busy showing a girl around town, his so call girlfriend, name Molly, no Sally no that's not it…um help me out here Neville.

"Holly"

"That's it. Holly. He's been busy embracing Holly instead of you." Harry finished seeing the confused expression on Hermione's face.

"What are you on about? I took Holly to one party…" Sean started saying then realize he has been caught.

"So you do know this Holly?" Hermione said resolutely as she eyed him with her famous death glares.

"I-I…she's a friend from work and…" Sean started to stutter.

"You decided to take her to a party full of famous lawyers and introduce her as your girlfriend right?" Harry cut in.

"Would you just shut up?" Sean snapped at Harry and Harry looked hurt for a moment but then smirk at Sean who seem to be having a hard time explaining things.

"No, you shut up." Hermione said vociferously, and Sean looks taken aback. "I can't believe you can cheat and lie to be like this after all these years." Hermione said, trying to keep a steady face.

"What? Do you think I'm lying? Hermione, I'm not lying to you. Don't listen to that punk; he's trying to steal you away from me." Sean started saying.

"I don't need to believe them to know you're lying. I have my own proof." Hermione said as she grabbed his collar and pulled it down revealing a couple of red spots. "Then tell me Sean, where did you get those because, surely I didn't give them to you and don't even dare say they are scratches." Hermione finished as she push him away slightly.

Hermione saw that Sean was about to open his mouth to reply yet another lie so she placed a hand on his shoulders to hush him.

"Sean, you're still trying to cover up. Give up honey, it's done and over with…" Hermione said and with that…

'**BAM!'**

Hermione's leg went straight up and hit Sean between his legs where it hurts most. She grabbed her purse and pushes her way through Harry, towards the door.

"Wow, Hermione 101…don't piss her off!" Harry said amusingly.

"Harry! Go after her!" Luna shouted.

"Right…um what about…" Harry started to say, not sure if he should leave them like this.

"We'll take care of him, just go." Neville said beckoning for Harry to go ahead and leave. Harry thanked them by given them a warm smile and out the door he went. Harry didn't know where to go. He had a feeling she ran back to her office so that's where he headed.

**(Hermione's Office)**

Hermione is sitting at her office desk trying to hold back tears but failed poorly. She had to admit she was hurt. 'Who wouldn't be' she thought. Knowing that your boyfriend of 6 years or so had cheated on you is never a pleasant fact to comprehend. Hermione put on a strong face back at Jily's in front of her friends and Harry, but she'll be lying if she said she wasn't hurt by it and the way she found out didn't help the matter either. She didn't want to think anymore so she placed her head on her table and began crying again. Until…

"Do you need any tissues Dr. Granger?" a man's voice asked her. Hermione snapped back a bit shocked by the sudden appearance. She quickly wiped her tears away and steadied herself.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked as she stood up and walked over to him looking rather confuse. "_How_ did you get in here?" Hermione asked looking outside her door to the front.

"To answer your first question, I'm here to see if you're ok and for the second one your door was open" Harry replied calmly. However, it wasn't the whole truth. Harry was there to see her but the door wasn't open, it was lock and he had use magic to open it. Some things come in handy.

"No, I-I swear I locked it…" Hermione said looking at him still with a confused expression.

"I think you've have more then enough for today, and you're starting to think things. The door was open." Harry said but then regretted it as he witness the facial expression on her face changed from confused to furious.

"I'm not going insane, if that's what you mean." Hermione snapped.

"No, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way…sorry" Harry said lowering his head ashamed. Hermione then felt guilty for snapping at him. She knew he was only here to help.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just…it's been a long day." Hermione said with a small smile. Harry lifted his head and returned the simple gesture.

"How are you holding up?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm fine, honestly. I won't lie and say that I'm not hurt Harry, but I'm fine." Hermione replied quietly. "Plus, he's not worth for me to get all heart broken over anyways." Hermione finished fighting to hold back her tears. She didn't want to break down, not in front of Harry that is.

"You can let it out, you know." Harry said softly as he saw the tears trying to break out. "Just cry, you'll feel better." Harry finished looking at her. She smiled at him and he took it as a good sign. Hermione didn't know what to say. Harry was being so kind and sweet that she couldn't help but love the moment that they are having.

"If I cry, would you lend me your shoulders?" Hermione asked with a soft smile. Harry was shocked by the question but nodded his head nevertheless. "Thanks, Harry" Hermione said before placing her hands on his chest, which made him tense, and lean her head in on his shoulders. Her tears started rolling down her cheeks and on to his shirt. Harry took the chance and wrapped his arms around her as to give her more comfort. She was letting herself go now, and was glad that she had Harry here with her even though she doesn't know him very well. She decided that she in fact want to.

After about 20 minute of nothing but Hermione's soft sniffles, Hermione had finally calmed herself and stopped crying. She admits that she felt so much better now that she let it all out. She lifts her head off his shoulders and saw that he had his eyes close and he was stroking her back slightly.

"Harry?" she said breaking the silence and got an "hmp?" from Harry. "Why are you doing this? I mean comforting me and all…" Hermione asked. Harry now stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

"Beside the fact that I have a massive crush on you, I don't know. Someone once told me that a good friend is cheaper then therapy." Harry replied and was pleased when he got Hermione to giggle a bit.

"And, may I ask, who told you that?" Hermione asked him.

"Actually I made that up." Harry said and now they were both chuckling form the simple joke.

"You're unbelievable…" Hermione said smiling up at him.

"So I've been told." Harry replied returning the smile.

At this point Hermione came to the realization that she was still in his arms. It felt good but she knew she couldn't be doing this now. So once again she looked up at him and said.

"Harry? I'm fine now, you can let me go."

"Oh right, uh-sorry" Harry said as he quickly removed his arms from around her and she immediately missed the warmth of it.

"It's ok." Hermione said as she backed up a bit and thought he looked rather cute when he's nervous and she did something out of the ordinary. She tipped toed and lean over to place a quick kiss on his cheek which caused his to blush. She thought to herself 'well that's a first.'

"Thanks Harry." She said softly as though whispering.

"An-any-ti-time…" Harry stuttered. "Uh… I think I should be getting back to the café. I'll talk to you later?" Harry asked.

"That sounds good." Hermione replied with a sweet smile.

"Al-alright then. Um…bye" Harry said but before he left he quickly peck her on the cheek and was then out the door. Hermione was left there a bit shocked but she was also happy. She pulled her hand up to the spot where he kissed her and mutter…

"Bye…"


	8. Stay

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything, if i did i would be in my prosch crusing aorund instead of writing this!

**Authors Note:** I want to apologize in advance for how poorly i've written this next chapter, but you need to understand that I wrote this while i was sneezing my brain out! i promise for better chapters to come. Oh, and a BIG twist is on it's way! hehe so i still hope you enjoy this chapter no matter how bad it is! Thanks:D

**

* * *

**

**Chap.8- Stay…**

After the long, exhausting day Hermione had, her night wasn't so pleasing either. She had a hard time falling asleep. She looked at the clock and it read 11:49. It was late and she has work the next morning. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to call Luna, but Luna was called back to Italy for an emergency meeting at her industry and won't be back till morning. She couldn't call Sean anymore, so that's out of the question. That leaves Harry. Hermione decided she was going to call Harry and hope he doesn't mine her calling him this late. She walks over to her den where she placed her cell phone. She picked it up and then mentally slaps herself. She didn't know Harry's number.

"Great, just great! God, why do you have to hate me so much?" Hermione yelled out loud. Hermione then walked out to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to calm herself down and suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Hermione answered.

"Hermione?" a male's voice replied.

"No, the boogie man, of course it's Hermione. And may I ask who this is?" Hermione spoke a bit annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, it's Harry." The man replied, "Is it too late to call you? I wanted to make sure you were alright." Harry finished waiting for a replied. Hermione thought that was the nicest thing a guy can do, let alone a guy she just met a month ago.

"Hello Harry. No it's not too late. In fact I wasn't able to fall asleep and was about to contact you but realize I don't have your number, but it's very sweet of you to call." Hermione replied silently thanking God.

"It's no problem. So how can I help you? And since I call you my number should be in phone. Remember to save it." Harry said laughing a bit. "Did you want to go out for a late night drink or something?" Harry asked.

"I would but I already made tea and wouldn't want to waste it. Thanks for the offer." Hermione told him.

"Oh, well did you want to talk on the phone then until you fall asleep?" Harry asked. Hermione on the other hand wanted to see him but didn't know how to propose the idea to him. "Hermione? You here?" Harry asked again after a few second of silence.

"Oh, sorry, yes I'm here." Hermione said. "Um Harry? Would it be ok if you come by? I don't feel like being alone right now and Luna won't be back till tomorrow." Hermione asked so fast she wasn't sure Harry had even heard her. There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke.

"Hermione…" He started but was cut off.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you such a thing. It's odd of me. I'm sorry. Just forget I asked anything." Hermione chattered.

"Hermione! If you learn to let people finish first it would make things so much easier." Harry said with a light chuckle.

"I-" Hermione said before she stopped herself and let Harry go on.

"Good girl. You're catching on." Harry said now laughing a bit knowing full well that Hermione probably cursing him. "Now, as I was about to say, that I would love to accompany you tonight Dr. Granger." Harry finished and Hermione was smiling that he had agree.

"Well then, thank you Harry." Hermione finally spoke up.

"Might want to give me your address you know." Harry told her.

"Right, uh let's see I live at Arden Ave in the Luxy's Apartment. I'm on the 7th floor in building 2A. Is there anything else you need?" Hermione told him.

"Nope that would be all. I will be there in a sec. Bye." Harry told her and hung up as he heard her say bye.

**(A Moment later…)**

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Hermione heard the knocking on the door about 5 minutes later. She thought that it was rather quick for Harry to be here already. She walked to the door and slowly opened it to reveal a tall raven hair man who was dressed in comfortable black slacks and a nice white button down shirt which was neatly tucked in and the sleeves rolled up. 'God, he's gorgeous' Hermione thought as she, with any idea, scan him from head to toe.

"Like what you see doctor?" Harry asked with a wink which made Hermione blushed scarlet.

"Uh, wow you got here really fast." Hermione said trying to move on from the earlier subject.

"Oh, what do you know? I live right next door. 2B." Harry said with a simple smile. "So, are you going to invite me in or are we going to be talking like this all night?" Harry asked her amusingly.

"Oh right, come on in. Wow, I never knew that." Hermione said beckoning him inside.

"Thank you. I'm telling you, it's a sign." Harry said as he turned around waiting for her to lead him. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and led him to the living room.

"Here you can sit down. Do you want any tea? Coffee?" Hermione suggested.

"Ah, tea would be great thank you. Too much coffee already." Harry replied taking a seat on one of Hermione's white couch.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Hermione told him and he nodded. At the mean time Harry was looking around thinking that she was indeed a neat freak. Harry laugh at the thought.

"You have a very nice place Hermione." Harry said a little louder so she could here him.

"Thank you. I'm sure it looks exactly like yours but maybe a little bit cleaner." Hermione replied as she walked out of the kitchen with two cup of tea. She handed him one and took a seat opposite him.

"Hey, what makes you think my place is not clean." Harry asked with a slight frown. He was teasing her and she knew it.

"I didn't say it wasn't clean, I merely said mine was cleaner." Hermione said as she grinned and sipped her tea.

"Fine you win. So what do you want to do? Or did you want to talk some more?" Harry asked.

"Do you want to watch a movie? You can pick, but no horror though." Hermione said as she made a face when mentioning horror movies.

"Alright then, a movie it is. What kind do you have?" Harry asked as he put down his cup and stood up to go get a movie. Hermione simply pointed to a box next to her flat screen TV.

"How about this one?" Harry asked as he held up Pirates of the Caribbean. Hermione made a face which he thought was really cute. "Come on, it's not that scary. Johnny Depp is in it." Harry told her wiggling his eye browns.

"I suppose…" Hermione said.

"Alight this one it is." Harry said as he took out the DVD and placed it in the player. "You can sit with me then, and when you're scared close your eyes." Harry suggested hoping she would come and sit with him. Luckily she did stand up and walked over to the couch he was sitting on.

"Fine, but it's your fault if I get night mares." Hermione said as she sat down right next to him, their knees bumping.

"Yes, of course." Harry said as he pressed play and Hermione turned down the lights with the other remote.

The movie barely started yet Hermione already felt chills go down her spine and she shiver. Harry didn't let this go unnoticed.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"A bit." She said playing with her fingers.

"Here…" Harry said as he moved in closer and placed an arm around her trying to keep her warm. "Better?" she didn't answer but nodded. He smiled before turning to face the TV as the movie continue.

About 2 hours or so later the movie was done. Hermione had jumped and hide her face in his chest a couple times in the movie. Some of them he thought weren't at all scary but he wasn't going to complain. He was now fast asleep with her head on his chest and both his arms around her. He thought he needs to get her to bed. He looked around and saw that it was about 2 in the morning and decided he should get her up to her room and leave. He picked her up easily and started to walk up the short stairs which led to a level where all the rooms are. There were 4 doors and since her house was somewhat like his he figured it was the last one on the right. He walked towards it and he was right. The door read 'Hermione Granger' just like it does on her office door except without the 'Dr.' part. He gently opened the door trying hard not to drop her or hit her head on the edge of the door. He slowly walked in and placed her on the huge white bed that lay in the middle. He slowly removed his arms but a small gentle hand grabs his arm.

"Go back to sleep…" Harry whispered.

"Stay Harry…please?" Hermione spoke up quietly. Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to agree but he wasn't sure if he could keep his hands to himself all night lying next to her. He looked at her and he gave in to the sad yet adoring look on her face. He nodded and to his surprise he saw Hermione smiled and started to move over for him. He took off his shoes and slid under the soft blanket.

"Good night Hermione…" Harry said as he waited for her to reply but instead she did something else. She had propped herself up and lean over to kiss him. The kiss was short but sweet. The feel of her lips were just perfect on his and he loved the feeling. She pulled back gave him a smile and said, "Goodnight Harry." With that she turned around to face the other side. Harry thought to himself, 'I can now die happy…' and he too let the sound of soft breathing pull him into a nice slumber.

**(In the Morning)**

_Beep, Beep, Beep…._

The first noise Harry heard, as he groans and moved his arm in hope to stop it. He grabbed the alarm clock on the side table and turned it off. It was 7:26am and it was almost time for him to go the shop. Harry tried to lift himself but found that he was incapable of doing so? He looked down and saw that he was holding on to Hermione and she was peacefully resting her head on his chest. He smiled at the sight in front of him. As much as he wanted to stay like that for the rest of the day he knew that he had to get up and get ready. Plus she has work herself. He slowly removed himself from her making sure he didn't wake her. She needs some rest. He put on his shoes and walked out of her room softly closing the door. He walked down the stairs with a huge grin on his face. He was so happy that he didn't know who he was greeting.

"Good morning Luna." Harry said happily but then stop dead in his track to look at Luna's smirking at him.

"Well, good morning to you too Mr. Potter, but may I ask what you're doing in my best friend's loft?" Luna asked still with a smirk while drinking her cup of whatever it was.

"I- uh-I um- I" Harry stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Um, I can see you are still in proper attire so I'm sure you didn't shag her. _Why?_" Luna asked amusingly. She then saw his jaw dropped with a shocked expression on his face she busted out laughing. Harry realizes she was messing with him and glared at her.

"Not funny Luna." Harry said over the fit of laughter Luna was carrying.

"Oh-Har-ry, you should-have see-n the l-ook on your fa-face. It was priceless!" Luna said in between laughs. She finally calmed herself down and asked again, "No really, why are you here?"

"I'll tell you later, but now I need to go get ready" with that Harry was out the door leaving a still amuse looking Luna.

About 15 minutes later, Hermione was up and ready as she walked down the stairs. She spotted Luna and was surprised that she was here so early.

"Luna!" Hermione yelled and gave her best friend a hug.

"Women, I've seen you like yesterday. No need to be so happy." Luna said as she hugged Hermione back.

"What? I can't be happy to see my friend?" Hermione asked and went over to make herself a cup of tea.

"Of course you can. You must be _extra_ happy today." Luna said giggling a bit. Hermione blushed at the memory of last night.

"Why would I be Luna? Ok, never mind don't answer that." Hermione said as she waved her hand for Luna to stop. "Anyways, have you seen Harr-" Hermione said but slapped herself mentally for doing so.

"Oh, why would I see the wonderful Mr. Potter now?" Luna asked teasingly.

"Uh-um I thought you would have seen him at Jily's, and uh I needed to talk to him." Hermione lied.

"Hermione, my dear…you're not a very good liar you know that?" Luna said as she walked over to face Hermione who was beat red in the face. "So, tell me what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" Hermione quickly said.

"Yeah right…well fine don't tell me. I'm off now. I'll catch you later." Luna said as she took her bag and made her way to the door.

"I'll see you later…" Hermione said as she waved good bye.

"Oh, Hermione?" Luna said before you left, "I did see Harry, and he said he was going to come back in a bit to meet you." Luna finished with a smirk and left.

"Arghh…" Hermione let out before she heard a knock on the door.


	9. Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I'm so tired of writing this but i don't own anything but the plot!

Note: Thanks everyone who continues to read my story! This chapter is like 11 pages in word because it has alot going on! hahah i hope this can keep you busy for awhile until the next chapter is up! THANKS AGAIN! **

* * *

**

**Chap. 9- Surprises**

Hermione rushed to the door not knowing why she was so anxious to open it. 'You want to see him that's why' her head told her. She didn't fight with her head this time instead she smiled sweetly and opened the door. As she saw him her breathe was caught in her throat as he was more gorgeous then last night. He was dressed in simple black slacks with a light blue dress shirt with vertical navy strips finished with a navy colored pull over sweater that showed off his body well. 'He has good taste in clothes' she told herself. She was too lost in his simple outfit that she didn't realize she was staring until he spoke up.

"You're staring again Dr. Granger." Harry said as he saw her blush at his words. He had to admit though that he was also staring but at her. He looks good in the morning he made a mental note to himself. "Was it me or was Luna a bit too happy when she left?" Harry asked.

"Oh, her…she just lost her mind, no need to worry. It happens at least 3 times a week." Hermione replied making them both laugh. "So, Luna said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah…right. Um, did you want me to take you to work?" Harry asked shyly.

"Oh, how kind of you, but I have a feeling that's not the real question you want to ask. Right, Harry?" Hermione said smiling at his shyness.

"Uh, umm I-I wanted to…um" Harry stumble through his word not really knowing how to ask his question.

"Come on Harry. Spit it out." Hermione said beckoning for him to let it out.

"Iwanttoaskyoutoaccompanymeatginnysrehearsaldinnertonight." Harry said in one long breath.

"What?" Hermione said looking a bit confuse. "Harry I didn't get anything of that. Something about me tonight." Hermione told him.

"Sorry. I want to ask you if you would accompany me to Ginny's rehearsal dinner tonight." Harry asked again this time slowly.

"Wa-uh wow Harry, but I don't even know Ginny and I don't want to seem like an intruder." Hermione said a bit shock at his request.

"No, no, no. The Weasley are fine people. You'll love them. Plus you'll be with me, as my uh as…" Harry started but didn't know how to finish it.

"Your date?" Hermione finished for him.

"If you want it to seem that way then yes as my date." Harry said smiling at the thought of Hermione as his date.

"I don't know…" Hermione started to say as she saw Harry's smile switch into a slight frown, "Oh, of course I will. What time then?" Hermione said happily as she saw Harry almost jumping for joy.

"Really?" Harry asked to make sure and was given a nod by Hermione. "Ok, I'll pick you up at 7" Harry told her.

"Alright then." Hermione said smiling widely. "But, right now I think we better get to work." Hermione said pointing at the time. It was 8:04 and she had to open the office at 8:30. Harry seem to blush a bit for holding her for a long time.

"Right, ok we better get going." Harry said as she moved aside to let Hermione out. Hermione then closed the door and locked it and the both were off to work.

**(Arriving at Hermione's Office)**

Harry is walking Hermione to her office, talking about simple things such as what they both like to do and what they don't. The morning talk was peaceful and joyous much different then the morning when you finally knew who he was. Blushing at the memory, Hermione gave a small smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked smiling himself.

"Then what are you smiling about?" Hermione threw the question back at him.

"You." Harry simply replied seeing her blushing at his answer. "So how about you?"

"You, and the day I found out who you are. Do you remember?" Hermione asked him.

"Ah, yes. I remember it like it was yesterday. Did you remember the look on Jake's face when you snapped at him?" Harry asked laughing at the thought.

"Oh, don't remind me. I felt terrible after." Hermione said making a sad face.

"You sacred the poor child for life." Harry chuckled out.

"Oh, don't say that. I wasn't that mean to him" Hermione said as she stopped and turned around.

"Yes, you were." Harry said as he too stopped. Then he realized they have made it to her office. "Well we are here now. I'll let you get to work. Don't scare the children to much." Harry said as he saw her playfully glared at him.

"Thanks for taking me to work and walking me here." Hermione told him before as she lean over and gave him a kiss on the cheek that made both adult blushed. "Bye Harry." Hermione said as she turn around to open the door.

"Oh wait…would you like to have lunch with me?" Harry asked before she went in.

"I would love to." Hermione said smiling at him.

"Ok, I'll come by around one. Is that alright with you?" Harry continues to ask.

"That'll be perfect. Anything else Harry?" Hermione asked not really wanting to leave but know that she has to.

"No, um no that's…wait, one more thing…" with that Harry walked up to her and place a small kiss on her cheek. "Ok, I'm done now." Harry said with a smile and turn and leave. Hermione smiled and went into her office.

Harry is now walking back to the café looking extremely joyous. He thought to himself that nothing could have brought down his mood today but he didn't know he was in for a shocking surprise. Harry was now two feet from his café as he saw Ron rushing out of it looking quite nervous and scared.

"Ron, RON!" Harry yelled trying to get his attention.

"Oh, huh? Hello Harry." Ron replied.

'What's up with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Harry commented as Ron expression did seem like so.

"Oh, nothing, I'm not feeling to well that's all. I'll catch you later." Ron replied nervously and rushed off. Harry picked this up as odd because Ron never acts like this, ever. However, Harry just brushed it off and moves on with his day, can't wait until lunch time. Harry is now in the comfort of his café and was ordering up a cup of coffee with Jake. Harry was enjoying his day so far while sipping his coffee and thinking of Hermione. Things can't get any better, but it could get worst.

"Hello Harry." A voice spoke up behind him. Harry suddenly tensed up and dropped his cup of coffee, his smile fading. That voice, one he knew perfectly well. 'Why now?' he asked himself. He slowly turned around to come face to face with the one person he madly fell in love with years ago.

"Grace?" Harry said but came out as a question. It was her, and he couldn't believe his eyes. She has changed. A lot. She was now thinner and her hair was now brown instead of blonde. She wasn't the kept together, proper looking women he loved anymore. She looks like some wannabe model type. Harry was still frowning. He couldn't bring himself to give her a smile, not now.

"You don't seem very happy to see me." Grace finally spoke up.

"What's there to be happy about?" Harry replied coolly

"Ouch, is that how you would talk to a former girlfriend?" Grace said looking hurt.

"Sadly, yes" Harry replied not at all moved by her hurt expression.

"Are you still mad at me for leaving?" she asked.

"Why would I? You threw 6 years away just like that. Of course I'm not mad. I was hurt Grace. I was planning to start a family with you, but you just left like we never happened. Now you come back as though ever thing is better again. It's not, so if you kindly leave I would really appreciate it." Harry said showing her the door.

"Harry…please, can we just sit down for a minute and talk? There are things I need to tell you. Truths you need to know." Grace said lowering her head. Harry thought that it wouldn't hurt to hear her explanation on things, so he offers her to sit down.

"So, what is that you want to tell me?" Harry asked as they both sat down. Grace seems to feel a bit uncomfortable but made the best of it.

"Harry, remember the reason I told you before we end things." She asked.

"You said that there was more of an opportunity for you over there and correction, you end things." Harry replied flatly.

"Right, but that wasn't the real reason." Grace said and she saw Harry looked confuse. "I made regretful decisions Harry, one I wasn't very proud of. I didn't mean to hurt you Harry, really I didn't."

"But why did you?" Harry said still confuse. "And what was it that you've done?" He finished

"Something horrible Harry, something I can't forgive myself for." Grace said but couldn't bring herself to saying the real truth. She thought to herself this wasn't a good idea after all.

Meanwhile Harry was more confuse then ever. He didn't know what to think of this. What was Grace on about? He try to comprehend all of this and come up with a conclusion but wasn't able to at that point. And then things clicked in his brain and he turned angry. He knew now. He knew why she left and why she couldn't forgive herself. He knew it perfectly well.

"Who?"

"What?" Grace asked confused.

"Who was it? Just tell me." Harry asked again. Grace finally understood what he was asking and took a deep breath before answering.

"It was Ron." Harry's head snapped up so fast she was scared he broke his neck. She saw the tears forming in his eyes.

"Leave. Just go." Harry said as he put his head in his hands as he couldn't hold his tears anymore.

"Harry…" Grace said placing a hand on his shoulders but he quickly pulled away.

"JUST LEAVE DAMIT!" Harry shouted as people looked at him. Grace took her purse and stood up.

"I'm sorry…" she said before walking out.

Harry then rushed to his office and locked himself inside. He felt confused, betrayal, hurt, angry and alone. Now he knew why Ron was so nervous this morning. He should have seen this coming. How them two were close before, but he trusted his best friend. He guessed he was wrong. He needed someone, someone who would understand him, so he took his cell out and text the one person he wanted to talk to. Hermione.

'_Please meet me at Jily's for lunch.'_ Was what he sent.

_(Hermione that morning)_

Hermione's morning was going perfectly. Her morning greeting by Harry had made it more then welcoming. She couldn't stop smiling about their little conversations and kisses on cheeks. She's starting to like him but not sure if she should start up a relationship just yet. With a slight sigh she thought of the dinner thingy he asked her to. She surprise why the offer but glad he asked. It was to be their first date. Maybe it wasn't a real date but to her it is. Work today treated her well also. It was just simple colds or bumps and bruises. Nothing major. She was in her office when Luna came by.

"How's my favorite doctor?" Luna asked happily.

"I know you're not talking to me. Are you sure you're in the right office. I think you're looking for Dr. McCarth." Hermione replied trying to keep a serious face.

"Oh, I saw him already. I was talking to you Ms. I'm over joy today." Luna replied with a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said converting her eyes to her papers.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. So, what did Mr. Gorgeous Potter tell you today?" Luna asked talking a seat.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out!" Hermione told her.

"Aw, come on. You're no fun. We're girls; we talk about these things with each other." Luna said, "I won't tell anyone you had sex with him." Luna said smiling wickedly. Hermione jaw dropped with her eyes wide by Luna's statement.

"What? I need NOT sleep with him" Hermione almost shouted.

"Right…he just slept over in _your_ bed with _you_ in it. No, you didn't sleep with him at all. Uh huh." Luna said as she saw Hermione turning scarlet. "Aha, so what did he say?" she asked again. Hermione shake her head in amusement but answer anyways.

"He asked me to accompany him to a friend's rehearsal dinner tonight."

"Woe, nice one Potter…" Luna said to her self as Hermione laughed, "So, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it yet." Hermione said shrugging.

"Oh no Hermione, we need to talk you shopping…" Luna said as she stood up.

"I can't, I have work and I have lunch planned with Harry." Hermione told her.

"Oh, well then, I guess you can go to Harry, while I go pick you out something." Luna said as she happily picked up her purse and waved good bye to Hermione. Hermione return her gesture and smile at her best friend goofiness. Then at the time she heard her phone beeped. She checked it and she has received a text message, from Harry. This made her smile and she replied with a…

'_Can't wait…'_

**(Lunch at Jily's)**

Hermione happily walked into Jily's, not knowing why she was so excited. 'You like him…' her head told her. She was now searching around to see if there was any sign of Harry and when she didn't see him she decided to ask Jake, the waiter.

"Jake? Do you know where Harry is?" she questioned the young looking waiter who on more then one occasion, she has frightened.

"He might be in his office. You can check if you like, it's that way." Jake responds, pointing to the other direction.

"Thanks" Hermione said kindly as she walked towards the direction he gave.

Hermione came to a door, which read Harry Potter on it in nice little bold letters. She didn't know if she should knock of just surprise him. She decided that knocking would be the better thing to do. She knocked softly three times yet there was no answer. She tried again and there was still no answer. She came to the conclusion that he wasn't there. She had turned to walk back out when a voice came from behind the doors.

"Hermione?" it was Harry's, but he didn't sound like Harry. Not the Harry she usually sees and speaks to.

"Yeah…" Hermione replied and she heard him replying, asking her to come in. She slowly turns the knob realizing it wasn't lock, and walked through the door. She look to the huge desk place in the middle but to find the chair there empty.

"Harry…" she said softly as though she should be whispering.

"Over here." Harry said as Hermione turn to the side to see Harry sitting on a black couch with a glass of some type of alcohol in his hand. He didn't look too happy. It was quite the opposite. It looked like if the world was ending and there was no one left in this world. Hermione saw him looked up at her and gave her a small smile; however Hermione knew he didn't mean it because the sparks in his eyes were gone. She is beginning to worry and something in her chest started to feel his pain even though she doesn't know for what reasons. She walked over, placed her purse on the coffee table and sat beside him.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked gently so he wouldn't be scared to share.

"Everything seems to be wrong Hermione…" Harry replied a bit surprise that he could tell Hermione such a straight answer. Harry is one of those people who doesn't like to show or talk about his emotions, bad ones to be correct. He has no trouble expressing his love and adoration for another but he can never talk about his hurt or angry emotions.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she placed a hand on his shoulders and felt him tense but then relax to her touch.

"Someone you thought you knew so well and suppose to be your best mate turns out to be the one that tore your life apart, but does it in secret." Harry said laughing after he finish. Hermione didn't know what to say because she didn't know the full story of the situation. However, she felt sorry for Harry. She couldn't stand seeing him like this so she decided to take charge this time and help him. She grabbed his glass and placed it on the table and turned him to face her. He looked completely confuse at her actions but didn't question her. She pulled him in for a hug that he can't refuse. He was surprise but held on to her nevertheless and began to cry. He didn't want to because he didn't want to seen as a wimp but he didn't care right now and it seems that Hermione didn't mind as well.

Hermione heard him cry and tears started to form in her eyes as well. She rubbed his back as he let it all out just like she did before and she felt his hold on her. She didn't mind it at all and she felt warm in his arm and glad she was able to lend a shoulder for him like he did for her. He didn't sob as long as she did but it was a good whole ten minutes. She felt him starting to let her go and pull back so she let go as well.

"Thanks" he whispered and Hermione smiled at him and she got a smile in return.

"Is it ok if you tell me what happen?" Hermione asked nervously as though not sure if she should or not, since it was his business. To her relief he nodded and began to tell her all about what happen starting with the moment Grace and he broke up. Hermione knew exactly how he felt because she went through something similar to his situation but without the best friend part.

"Does Ron know you know?" Hermione asked as she holds on to his hand which she took midway through their conversation.

"No. I don't plan on letting him know." Harry said as he circles his thumb around the skin of her hand.

"You're too generous Harry. You should at least get an explanation from him." Hermione said as she looked at him worryingly.

"If he wanted to explain he would have a year ago." Harry said giving her a small smile. "Plus, it's really not worth getting all heart broken over, like you said." He finished. Hermione gave him a smile and the two sat in silence just looking into each other's eyes. Hermione could see he was healing now that she sees the sparks back in his eyes.

"Thanks Hermione, for being here." Harry broke the silence, and continues before she could say anything. "I just want you to know how much it means to me to be able to share my feelings and emotions with you. I've never been able to talk to anyone or more like I refuse to talk about my feelings on these matters, but somehow I'm able to open up to you and share with you my deepest fear and show you the so not manly side of me." He said and she smiled, "and I know this must be sudden, but I want to ask if you want to do me the honors of being my girlfriend?" Harry finished with an uncertain expression. Hermione was speechless by his words since no one has every said something like that to her. It made her feel special and wanted and tears form in her eyes.

"Yes of course…" she let out and heard Harry let out a breath probably of relief. She smiled at him and he returned it and pulled her into a loving hug.

"Thank you…" Harry mutter as he pulled back and saw her tears rolling down. He wiped away her tears of joy and kissed her on the cheeks making both of them blush slightly. "Ok, are you ready for that lunch?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yeah, totally forgot about it." Hermione said as they both stood up, but before they left Hermione turned to face Harry and tipped toed up to plant a soft kiss on his lips that lingered longer then expected. Harry started to pull her into him when he felt her pulling away and deepen the kiss. She gave a small moan as she slid her hands up around his neck. Both pulled apart sometime later for lack of oxygen and grin widely at each other.

"Shall we go eat now?" Hermione asked looking at him still wrapped in his arms.

"Ummm, I think I'm full now." Harry said grinning at her. She playfully hit him in the chest and he laugh at her attempt to break free. When Hermione finally got herself loose from his grip she turned around to leave. Harry step beside her and took her hand and the both of them walked to lunch hand in hand.

"Oh, wait Harry…are we still going to the dinner then?" Hermione asked not sure if Harry still wanted to go after what he found out today.

"You bet I am, and I'm still taking you with me." Harry replied smiling brightly as though nothing ever happen. Hermione was happy to see him like this so she hooked her arms in his and the newly couple walked out of Jily's smiling happily together.

**(Shopping with Luna)**

Luna is present at the _His and Her Warehouse_ for the rich and fabulous, a clothing store that has the best outfits for both men and women or the age 18-30. One can say that if you were spotted wearing something here you can call yourself 'high class'. Luna Lovegood, well you can expect that she only shop here. Luna was a manager for a multi million dollars company and makes big bucks so she demands the best. Luna might be class as one of those high classes, top of the food chain type person but like Hermione she acts if she didn't have any money. Well, now she's here at the famous shop picking something out. Something not for her.

"No, nah, nope…can't, too ugly, what the hell is this? Nope, won't work…no!" Luna said throughout the whole time she was looking through the long rack of dresses trying to find the right one for Hermione. Nothing seems to be Hermione's taste. It was too shiny, too dull or too much exposing.

"AHA!" Luna shouted a bit too loud as she found the perfect dress, one she swore Hermione will love and Harry will die just by looking at it. She was grinning to herself before a man came up behind her and tapped her. "What the-"

"Sorry to frighten you." The man said looking nervous.

"Oh, it's you. How are you Neville?" Luna said as she reaches out to shake his hand.

"I'm fine, and how are you?" Neville asked as he shakes her hand.

"I'm delightful, thanks for asking. So you shop here?" Luna asked as they both start up a conversation.

"Sometimes, for suit on occasions and I'm looking for one so I can go to a friend's rehearsal dinner." He replied.

"Oh, you're going as well?" Luna asked smiling.

"Are, are you going as well?" Neville asked stuttering a bit.

"Oh, no, no Hermione is. Do you remember her?" Neville gave her a nod, "Yeah, she's going as Harry's date." Luna finishes smiling dreamingly.

"Is that so? Well I'm happy to hear she's doing ok now." Neville said, "Uh, is that dress for her?" Neville asked.

"Uh, yes, yes. Don't you think it's dashing?" Luna asked as she observe the dress she picked out, feeling proud of herself.

"Gorgeous," Neville said smiling and added, "just like you…" softly so she couldn't hear him. Unfortunately, she did.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Luna said, blushing a bit.

"Uh, um I said it was gorgeous." Neville replied.

"No, after that. You, you said…just like me." Luna said quietly as she turn away blushing even more. Neville was blushing as well as he couldn't get himself out of this one so he decided to tell her.

"Well, you are." Neville said sweetly.

"Do, do you mean it?" Luna asked as she turned around.

"Ms. Lovegood? I'm a man of his words. I, do in fact think you are gorgeous like that dress even more so." Neville said with a straight face but couldn't help blushing like mad. Luna couldn't stop smiling because no one has out right told her she was gorgeous before and she has been with many.

"Thank-you" Luna finally uttered out.

"No need because it is nothing but the truth." Neville said as he feels some confident building up. "Ms. Lovegood?"

"Call me Luna, please." She told him.

"Alright, Luna? Would you be so kind to accompany me to this rehearsal dinner tonight?" Neville asked shaking with fear of rejections. He saw the look on the expression on Luna's face and didn't know how to react, she seem shock by the question.

"I'll, I'll be glad to…" Luna replied smiling widely.

"Great, I'll come by to pick you up at 7? Is that ok with you?" Neville asked and she replied with a nod still with a wide smile on her face. "Do you want me to wait for you to pick out your dress so I can be a gentleman and take you home. That way I will know where to pick you up later." He finished.

"That'll be great. Thank you." Luna replied as she put Hermione's dress down.

"No, thank you!" Neville said as he went with her to help pick out a dress and then they both went over to the men's section to find a matching suit, both having the best day of their lives.

**(Getting Ready)**

"Hermione!" Luna shouted as she entered the flat hand load with two huge bags.

"Up here, Luna" Hermione shouted. Luna took off her shoes and walked up to Hermione's room which was slightly open so she pushed it and let herself in.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked as she saw Hermione in front of the mirror wearing a plain black dress that covers all her good bits.

"Luna! Don't you ever hear of knocking?" Hermione asked as she was scared by Luna's sudden presence.

"Do I ever?" Lana replied smiling amusingly.

"Well when you put it that way…" Hermione said as the two lovely ladies shared a good time.

"What are you wearing Hermione? I know you have better things then that." Luna commented.

"Oh, yeah thanks a lot Luna. In fact I do, but it's just dinner nothing to dress up for." Hermione told her.

"Come on, a first date with Harry, the guy who tries so hard to be your boyfriend, you should at least try." Luna replied still not knowing that Harry was in fact her boyfriend now. Hermione was giggling now. "And why may I ask, are you giggling about?"

"Oh, nothing, so what did you get? Oh, His and Her Warehouse?" Hermione asked surprise as the brand on the bags.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here I got you a new dress. Wear this one." Luna said pulling out a little black dress that had a slant cut on the bottom and two diamonds slits on the backside. It looks expensive but very beautiful.

"Wow, that, that looks beautiful, but I can't wear it, it's too expensive." Hermione replied eyeing the dress.

"Says the woman who is to become a millionaire." Luna replied as Hermione roll her eyes. "Come on, just try it on." Luna said as she placed it in Hermione's hands. Hermione had no choice but go put it on. Two minutes later Hermione walks out of the bathroom dress in the new knee length smooth black strapped dress. She felt slightly naked.

"Hermione!" Luna said suddenly when she saw Hermione.

"What? Do I look really bad? I told you I shouldn't be wearing it. It's just not me." Hermione went on as she waved her hands all over the place.

"Hermione?" Luna said loudly and Hermione looked at her questioningly, "Shut up." She finished as Hermione stopped her complaining. Luna motioned for her to turn around and face the mirror. Hermione did as she was told and when she came face to face with herself she gasped unexpectedly.

"Is, is that really me?" Hermione asked as she scanned herself up and down. At this time Luna had walked over right by Hermione and folded her arms.

"And you were saying doctor?" Luna said teasingly. Hermione didn't reply; she was too busy checking herself out. "Wait, one more thing," Luna then reached up and loosens Hermione's hair from the bun it was in. Her hair dropped, showing off her perfect brown curls which caress her face magnificently. "Ah better…" Luna finish feeling rather please with herself.

Hermione was happier then she was all day. She couldn't wait to go on this so call first date with Harry and show off her new dress. It was now 6:15 which gives her 45 minutes before Harry picks her up.

"I'm going to go do touch up…" Hermione then turned to leave for the bathroom still smiling. Sometime after, Hermione return to her room and found Luna in a lovely light strapless pink dress that came down to an inch below her knees. Hermione was confused to why Luna was so dressed up so she decided to let her curiosity take over.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Hermione asked walking over to Luna.

"Well, you're not the only one who gets to go out, now are you?" Luna replied still facing the mirror making sure she was looking perfect.

"No, I guess not. Who is it today, and where?" Hermione continue to ask.

"You make it seem like I have some one new every day…" Luna shot back laughing a bit.

"Technically, you do." Hermione said smirking at her.

"Well, I'm going to the same place you're going but with Neville Longbottom. Do you remember him? He's the guy who told us about Sean." Luna said smiling happily.

"Oh, is that so? How did he ask you?" Hermione asked curious at this new encounter. Luna sat Hermione down on the bed and told her the whole story on how she ran into Neville to how he asked her to the rehearsal dinner.

"So that's how I end up buying two dresses." Luna finishes never once losing her smile. Hermione felt happy for her because she has never seen Luna this happy about a guy before. Hermione just hopes that this could be the beginning of a new relationship, not just for Luna but for her as well. It was now 6:55, meaning that they had five minutes to put on their heels and get proper before the boys came. Both Hermione and Luna rushed down the few steps of Hermione's loft as they heard the door bell.

"They're early!" They ladies shouted together as it was hard to get to the door and putting your heels on at the same time. Hermione finally was able to get to the door and unlock it. She calmed herself and fixed her appearance before opening the door to two stunning looking men.

"Hello Harry, Neville." Hermione greeted the boys politely.

"Hello beautiful." Harry replied and Neville nodded in response. "Hermione, you look gorgeous…" Harry told her as she led him inside, Neville following behind. Hermione was blushing bright red at Harry's compliment. Everyone was waiting for Luna to be done, however Luna was no where in site.

"Luna?" Hermione questioned, swearing that Luna was here a minute ago. Hermione looked around to see where she could be. It's not like Luna to be late. "LUNA!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm here, I'm here…" Luna said as she appears from behind a side wall.

"Why were you behind…?" Hermione started to ask but knew the answer when she saw Luna blush at the site of Neville. "Oh, I see…" Hermione finished with a bright smile.

"We need to get going…wouldn't want to be late to a Weasley's party." Harry spoke up as he walked over and took Hermione's hand and led her towards the door. Hermione happily took his hand and walked with him and then they were both out the door leaving a blushing Luna and a nervous Neville.

"Uh, you look really beautiful tonight." Neville said shyly.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself" Luna replied looking at him and they both blush some more. Neville was wearing a black suit with a light pink inner button down shirt which compliments Luna's dress perfectly.

"I guess we should get going also." Neville said offering his arm which Luna delightedly took.

"I guess we should…" and they were both out the door and off to a dinner together.

**(Dinner)**

Harry and Hermione had arrived at the Ginny's house located far east of London. Ginny has accustom herself to leaving the muggle way. Ginny's a known designer and Draco is well he's Draco. He's rich enough to care for a family of 24 people for crying out loud. Draco has changed right before the war ended because he was so deeply in love with Ginny. In Harry's mind they were going to have a good life together because they have gone through so much just to be together and he was happy that they were getting married soon, but before he could think any further…

"Harry!" a girl screamed and hugged Harry tightly, which made Hermione stomach squint of jealousy. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it, there's someone I want to you meet. Come on…" the girl said as she started to pull him away. Hermione was not so happy by how this girl was acting with Harry. Even though they're only together for a short time but she couldn't help it, she really like Harry.

"Ginny…" Harry said and Hermione gasp suddenly which made Harry looked at her worryingly. "Are you ok?" Harry asked Hermione and she nodded. He then turn back to Ginny, "There's also someone I want you to meet Ginny. Ginny this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Ginny Weasley, the bride to be." Harry introduces the two ladies. The two then shook hands smiling happily.

"So, you're Ginny…I'm sure a congratulation is in order." Hermione said as she smiled sweetly at her. Ginny however was smiling but she was thinking to why Hermione was here. Surely she's not Harry's date?

"Are you a friend of Harry's…I've never-" Ginny started saying but Harry cut her off.

"Hermione's my girlfriend Ginny, not a friend." Harry told Ginny as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. Ginny who stood there with a shock expression excused herself for a moment.

"She doesn't seem to please to see me…" Hermione said sadly.

"No, don't think that. She's glad you're here. Now come on, let's go, I'll introduce you to some other people." Harry assures her and led her to many more Weasley. After meeting so many people Hermione found these people rather interesting and very genuine. Hermione went off a bit to get a drink while Harry talked to his old buds.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get it?" Harry offered her, but she assured him that she was fine. He then kissed her briefly before letting her go causing the other guys to howl and whistle.

Hermione walk over to the long table with lots of food and drinks. She reached to get a glass of champagne when she bumped into another lady.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermione apologize.

"It's ok, really don't worry about it." The lady replied. "Hi, I'm Grace, what's your name?" the lady introduces herself. Grace? Grace? Why does this name sound so familiar to Hermione? And then it hit her it was _Grace_. The Grace that broke Harry's heart, the Grace that cheated on Harry with his best mate, the Grace that came back to rip out Harry's heart again. That Grace, Hermione told herself.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger" she replied to Grace who was smiling so innocently.

"Oh, you're that famous doctor form Italy!" Grace said to Hermione's annoyance. She couldn't believe she knew who Hermione was. "So who are you here with?" Grace asked. Now Hermione had to think of something fast knowing that she can't say she's here with Harry.

"Uh, Neville." Hermione said not knowing really who else to say.

"Oh really? Neville Longbottom? Wow, he does have good taste." Grace said which got Hermione a bit mad.

"Pardon me?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Aren't you with Neville? You know like an item?" Grace asked sounding a bit too girly for Hermione's liking.

"No, we're-" Hermione started to say but was cut off.

"They're just friends…" Harry said coming up behind Hermione. Harry had been taking glances towards Hermione just making sure she's alright when he saw her bump into Grace and he knew he had to come over before Grace said something.

"Harry…" Grace said surprised. "You know Hermione?" she asked.

"Yes, in fact she's my girlfriend." Harry said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Hermione, who was glad he was there beside her. The looks on Grace's face made Hermione want to smirk but she reframed from doing so.

"Your-your girlfriend?" Grace questioned a bit shock. Harry merely nodded.

"If you excuse us, we have a few other people to meet." Harry said as he pulled Hermione with him into the other direction, leaving an angry and surprised woman.

"Wow, that was awkward." Hermione told Harry quietly.

"Tell me about it…" Harry said exaggerating his statement. The new couple walked away wrapped around each other talking and laughing sweetly with one other.

Meanwhile over where Grace was still standing, Ginny had walked up to her.

"Surprised you didn't he?" Ginny asked a very quiet Grace.

"They're not going to stay together for long. You can count on that!" Grace replied angrily as her hand was fold into a tight fist.

"What are you going to do…break them up?" Ginny asked a bit scared of Grace's expression.

"You bet I am. I came back for Harry, and I'm going to get him at all cost!" Grace said, "And you're going to help me Ginny." Grace finished, looking at Ginny.

"I am?" Ginny responded, but changed her mind when she saw Grace's begging look, "Right, I am. What are best friends for, right?"

"Thanks Ginny!" Grace replied happily and gave Ginny a hug. "Hermione Granger, you'll be sorry that you ever went near my man…" Grace said softly making sure no one heard her. With that the two ladies went on to go seat themselves at the dinner table oblivious to who was close to listen in on their little scheme. Luna Lovegood.

"What a _bitch_…" Luna said as she walked away with some new information, Harry and Hermione might want to know.


	10. Play Along

**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything**

* * *

**

**Chap. 10- Play Along**

Luna tried to find Harry and Hermione throughout the night but was unsuccessful, so she decided to tell Hermione when they get home later on. The night was uneventful since there wasn't much to do. Harry and Hermione didn't like the festivity since a certain someone was present. Harry then decided to leave early seeing that neither of them were enjoying themselves.

"Do you want to go now?" Harry whispered into Hermione's eye as they sat at the dinning table just watching people socialize. Hermione didn't respond, all she did was turn to face him give him an unsure smile and nodded. Harry returns the smile and took her hand in his as he stood up and announce him departure.

"Where are you going Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm sorry but we must leave. We both have to be up pretty early tomorrow. Thanks for the invitation Arthur, and do continue to enjoy the night. I'll be seeing you around." Harry replied.

"Very well, I'll be seeing you later then." Arthur said softly. "Nice to meet you, Hermione." He told Hermione and she smiled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well." With that both Harry and Hermione made their way over the main character of the night, Draco and Ginny to say a respectable good-bye. However, during their whole encounter, they didn't notice one person's piercing glares. Grace wasn't too happy with the fact that Harry and Hermione were so comfortable within each other's embrace and she detests Hermione for being able to hold Harry. She saw the couple left happily and she gave them a smirk.

"You're not going to be happy for long…so enjoy it." She said to no one in particular. This whole time Luna has been keeping an eye on Grace to see if you were up to no good. She notices that Grace was smirking while eyeing the new couple as they leave.

"Dam, stupid bitch can't even smirk right. Jeez." Luna told herself making a mental note to slap that ugly smirk off Grace's face. With that she thought that she too should get going, so she turns to Neville.

"I think I'm gone to get going." Luna said picking up her stuff.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Neville replied.

"No, just stay and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine." Luna told him with a smile as she stood up.

"No, its fine, I'll take you. I don't want to stay any longer either." He said as he to stood up and lead her away, saying his goodbyes to certain people as they left.

**(Harry and Hermione)**

Harry has led Hermione to her front door hand in hand. The dinner didn't turn out to be the greatest date they would thought it would've been but they were still happy that they got time to spend together.

"I'm sorry your night is ruin…" Harry said as they stopped in front of 2A.

"What are you talking about Harry? It wasn't ruin. I had fun, honestly. Some great people you know. Like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and your old school mates. Very amusing bunch if you ask me." Hermione assured him.

"But Grace was there, and I knew you weren't comfortable with that. I'm sorry I didn't know." Harry told her.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't know. Yes, truthfully I was a bit shock to meet your ex-girlfriend, but that was just one moment through the night, and I had many great moments with you. So that kind of balance things out." Hermione explained smiling sweetly.

"You're right. I promise to give you a romantic first date. So this one doesn't really count as a date, alright?" Harry asked, pulling her into him.

"Alright." She replied as she looked up into his sparkling eyes. Harry took this chance to kiss her. It started slow as Hermione slid her arms around his neck and his around her waste. Then things started to heat up as Harry's tongue beg for entrance. Hermione gave him access without question and they tasted each other for the first time. Harry gently pushed her against the wall as their tongues began a battle of their own. They then slowly pulled apart due to lack of oxygen.

"I-I think we should go in-inside." Hermione said panting heavily. Harry just nodded since he wasn't able to say much after that. Hermione smiled and took her keys to open up the door.

The minute she push the door open, she turned around and grabbed Harry by the collar and drag him in for another senseless kiss. They both stumble through the door, forgetting everyone and everything around them, as Harry kicked the door closed. All that matter was them and what they were doing. They were lost in each other's desires for more. Hermione then pushed him up against the wall and was rewarded with a soft groan. She smirked against his lips and her hands began to wander. She pulled away from his lips just to trail kisses down his neck while her hands started to take off his coat and unbutton his black shirt. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he was growing hard and he needed her. With one quick swing he flips their position and now it was Hermione up against the wall. Harry placed kissed down her neck stopping at her collar bone to nibble and lick making her moan. He grabbed one of her leg and hooked it around his waist while his hands roamed, searching and exploring her body. His shirt was now fully unbuttoned and Hermione was feeling him up. Their lips are now locked again as tongues clash, hands roam and hips grind. Hermione's dress was now bunched up at the bottom where her knickers were showing and the top was so low that her breasts were now visible and touchable. Harry saw that and immediately placed his hands on her right breast and squeezed gently. These made Hermione moan even louder and arc into Harry's touch, exposing her smooth neck. Harry once again went for her neck slowly moving down her chest and finally taking one of her breast within his mouth. As Harry lick and suck, giving attention to both breasts, Hermione was going to lose it. She was so overwhelmed by the pleasure Harry's giving her, and she didn't know what else to do but scream his name.

"Har-Harry…I need you, now!" Hermione let out breathlessly. At this, Harry's pant and boxer were down at his ankle as he slowly pulled down Hermione's soft cotton knickers, no wait thong. She then placed her little fingers around him to guide him in. He was now at the tip of the entrance, when…

**BAM**  
The door swung open and came in an excited looking Luna. Harry and Hermione was surprise by the sudden outburst and pulled apart not realizing that they were not properly clothes.

"OH MY FRREEAAKKKINNGG GOD!" Luna shouted, taking a longer time then expected. "OMG, OMG, OMG!" Luna continues to look at the half naked couple up and down when she spotted Harry's… "Oh myyyy…." Luna finished. This made Harry turned scarlet and cover himself as quickly as possible.

"LUNA!" Hermione yelled, "Go back outside, give us a couple of minutes to tidy up." She demanded.  
"Oh, right…take your time. Finish your business if you have too. No worries." Luna as gave Harry a wink before stepping back outside. Harry and Hermione then let out a relief fit of laughter. Getting caught by Luna would mean the end of their lives as they know it. They then hurried things up and gave each other a long sweet kiss.

"Better go get Luna, don't want to be caught again…" Hermione commented, giggling a bit at the memory. Harry nodded smiling and was off to let Luna in and Hermione went into the kitchen to make some tea, but the funny thing was that she had a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"Come in Luna, its safe now." Harry called out.

"About time too. I thought I would have to wait till tomorrow." Luna replied and Harry rolled his eyes and walk back towards. Luna thought it would be fun to mess with Harry so she went behind and grab a piece of his bottom making him jump and squeak. At the same time Hermione was walking out of the kitchen and laughed at Harry's expression.

"Hey, hey…Luna, that's my goods you're molesting." Hermione joked.

"Alright, alright. What a friend you are. You don't even share." Luna replied sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, you don't share the good stuff…" Harry butted in grinning as he walked over to Hermione and hugged her. Luna just rolled her eyes.

"Well enough of this. I'm here to tell you guy something that would freak the freaking freaks out of ya." Luna said as the three of them took a seat in the leaving.

"Oh is that so? What would that be?" Hermione asked simply. Luna was about to tell them about Grace, but looking at the two them made her think of the moment just a couple of minutes ago.

"I will never look at you two the same way again." Luna expressed shaking her head.

"Is that what you were going to tell us that would '_freak the freaking freaks' _out of us…" Harry asked in a mimicking voice.

"Maybe, Luna…that's why you knock next time…" Hermione told her.

"Uh, hello! I do live here you know. Just because I don't sleep here 6 out of the 7 days of the week but hey I do live here. See, I got keys…" Luna replied holding up the bunch of keys she carried. "I have a better idea, maybe next time; you take it up in your room.

Oh how does that sound? Aren't I brilliant?" Luna finished smirking at the sight of the couple's bright red face.

"Uh, so what was it you were going to say?" Harry tired to change the subject.

"Right. Well while at the little party today I over heard something I'm glad I did." Luna started, and continues as she saw the confuse expression on their faces. "I believe it was your ex-girlfriend, Grace?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Harry replied.

"Oh nothing, she's just coming up with a plan to break you two so she can have you back." Luna said as a matter-of-fact. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, not knowing what to say just yet. "Oh, and your little bride friend, Ginny will be in on it also. Some friends you have." Luna finished as she drank her tea.

"I can't believe she would do something like that." Harry commented a bit angry.

"Ah, it's written all over her face. 'World's Biggest Bitch'…" Luna uttered. Everyone was silent for a couple minutes before Luna spoke. "So, what are you guys going to do?" Harry looked at Hermione as though she had the answer. In all honesty, he didn't know what to do.

"Play along…" Hermione muttered.

"What!" Both Harry and Luna asked at the same time.

"We will play along with this game she wants to play, and at the end, it's her who will be hurt and feeling all stupid inside." Hermione explained.

"Brilliant!" Harry complimented Hermione's ingenious idea.

"I thought so." Hermione replied proudly. The three of them then talked for a good 25 minutes about the plan they're conjuring to throw back in Grace's face. It was now half pass 10 and Luna decided to leave and go clubbing because the little party was just not good enough for her. She bid them good bye and remind them to be good…

"Be good, but if you tend to be bad, please, in your room Hermione…" Luna finished and waved goodbye.  
Harry and Hermione were now just sitting on the sofa wrapped in each other. Harry knew there was one thing he needed to tell her, before Grace got the chance.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered

"Yes?" was her reply.

"There's something I need to tell you, because if Grace is indeed planning to break us up, I don't want her to have a hold on something. So, I don't want there to be any secrets." Harry uttered.

"That's very thoughtful of you Harry, but I'm fine with everything Grace throws at me. I understand that there are parts of one person that they are willing to share just yet and I will respect that." Hermione explained smiling up at him.

"I know, but this I want to tell you." Harry said and Hermione nodded letting him know to go ahead and tell her. "Hermione…I'm a wizard."

Hermione was just there still stroking his legs and Harry didn't know what to think. Was she shock? Scared? But what she said next was something he did not anticipate.


	11. Good One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the plot of this story. If i did, i wouldn't be sitting here writing this!

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the extremely long wait, and I'm also sorry for making this chapter so short! For those who don't know, I'm now a Senior in high school and this is the time where we are uber busy with College applications and such. When this time period is over i will be more available to update and such. So please bare with me as I do try my best to continue my stories and try to make it good at the same time. So hopefully for now i can update short chapters to keep you busy. So this might mean that this story will have more chapters then i orginally planned to have.

Thanks to those who continue to read my creation. I'm very thankful of you and I do hope that i keep you facisnated to come back for more. Again, thanks and i love you!

and now...the story continues.

**

* * *

****Chapter 11-Good one**

"_I know, but this I want to tell you." Harry said and Hermione nodded letting him know to go ahead and tell her. "Hermione…I'm a wizard."_

_Hermione was just there still stroking his legs and Harry didn't know what to think. Was she shock? Scared? But what she said next was something he did not anticipate._

"Aren't…aren't you scared about it at all?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"And, now why would I be, Harry?" Hermione reply calmly.

"Well, some people don't take news like this that well and it always end up with me having to memory charm them." Harry told her honestly. Hermione, however, was smiling to herself which Harry questioned. "And why are you smiling…"

"Because you're so cute when you try to be convincing." Hermione said causally

"So, how am I doing so far?" he reply jokingly.

"Ok, I guess..." Hermione shrugged.

"Just ok?" Harry asked and then bends down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips which he linger for a bit. "How about now?"

"Mmmm, brilliantly" she muffled out as she turned around to kiss him more fully. As much as Harry wanted to continue what they were doing, he still wanted to know how in the world Hermione knew about his wizard status. He gently pulled away from her and smiled at her moan of frustration.

"Sorry…" Harry started.

"No you're not…" Hermione commented with a smirk.

"Anywho, how did you know about me being a wizard anyways?" Harry asked.

"You stop to ask me about THIS?" Hermione said jokingly and Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, if you REALLY want to know, I know because a relative of mine is also a member of your world."

"And who may that be?" Harry curiously asked.

"Do you really want to know? Let me tell you, they're not very fond of you." Hermione commented

"Well, that's something new…" Harry replied with a wink.

"Haha Potter, I guess not everyone loves you after all." Hermione said giving him a slight smirk.

"Aw, but you do don't you?" Harry said while hugging her tighter to him.

"In your dreams maybe..." Hermione replied sticking her tongue out at him while trying to escape his embrace.

"Oh come on, don't try fooling yourself. You know you got the hots for me. I'm too irresistible aren't I? You can't help but drool at my appearance." Harry utter as he teasingly flex for Hermione. At this point Hermione just bust out laughing at Harry's attempt to be sexy, which he was. "What's so funny? It's all true you know. I see you drooling from time to time."

"Right, whatever you say Harry." Hermione said in between laugh as she was finding it hard to breathe.

"I see how you want to play…" Harry said as he got the utmost brilliant idea to torture Hermione. He tickled her with no mercy.

"AHHHH…HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she felt Harry's fingers grabbing her sides. "S-STOP!"

"This is what you get for laughing at me." Harry said as he continues to tickle her.

"Stop p-pl-please!" She pleaded.

"Tell me I'm sexy…" Harry demanded.

"FINE! You're se-s-sexyyyy" Hermione let out hoping Harry would stop. To her pleasure he did.

"I win!" Harry said as he stop and lend back onto the coach grinning from ear to ear. Hermione on the other hand was a mess laying on top of him breathing a bit fast but slowly calming down.

"You're so mean…" Hermione said on she turned herself on top of Harry to face him. "That was not nice!"

"I never said I was nice did I?" Harry said with a smirk. Then at the moment Hermione came up with the perfect plan to get him back.

"No, you didn't…" she said as she lend in closer and crush her lips on his. They were now making out, and Hermione started to move her lower body against his body feeling him respond to her movements. She started to grind harder and faster against the bulge in his pants and she can tell that he's getting closer by his harsh breathing and then she stopped. Harry groan loudly and it wasn't because he came. Hermione then whispered, "And neither did I…" and jumped off him and left for her room feeling extremely pleased with herself. Harry on the other hand was sitting shocked to the core by Hermione's seductive gesture that he couldn't move for awhile.

"Good one Granger, good one…" Harry said out loud to no one in particular. With that, Harry stood up and followed Hermione to her room…


	12. What A Shower

**Disclaimer:** I don't own for the last time!

**ALERT: WARNING! this chapter is rated NC-17 or R i don't know! hahah but yeah...so if you feel uncomfortable with sexual content please do not read. You won't miss much. It's justa chapter i wanted to put in for the reviews whot told me not to stop in the last part. haha This is probably the only chapter with this rating.

* * *

**

Chapter 12- Shower

"_Good one Granger, good one…" Harry said out loud to no one in particular. With that, Harry stood up and followed Hermione to her room…_

Harry is now a step away from Hermione's bedroom and found that her door was slightly open so he invited himself in.

"Hermione?" he called. No answer. 'Hermione?" he said again a bit louder…still no answer. As he step deep into her room he heard the sound of water.

Oh my God…she's taking a shower…

Harry was growing hot just thinking of Hermione is the shower, so he decide that he wouldn't hurt to just take a peek. As he slowly open the door, the shower was definitely on but no one was in it. On the other hand Hermione was standing on the other side with a silk robe and a seductive smile as if she knew he was going to show up.

"About time Potter. I was afraid you wouldn't some in." Hermione said as she walked closer to him.

"So, you were expecting me, were you Granger? What for?" Harry question acting oblivious

Hermione then lean down by his ear and whisper…"Why don't you find out…" and with that she turned and let her robe slide down her smooth body revealing her whole nude back to Harry who was shocked and excited at the same time. Before stepping into the shower Hermione looked back and gave Harry a tiny smirk.

"Bloody killing me…" Harry mutters as he hastily removed all his clothing and followed Hermione's footstep.

The water was warm and it felt good. Hermione still had her back towards him so he took advantage and wrap his arms around her waist. Hermione gasped in surprise but did nothing to stop him. As the water slide down their naked body, things began to heat up. Harry started to trail kisses down her neck as his hands decided they wanted to travel. She lean her head back on his shoulders to allow his better access to her neck and moaning loudly when one of his hand found her breast. He message it slightly and gave her nipple a tiny squeeze which he was reward with a satisfying moan.

"You like that?" Harry said between kisses.

"ummm" was all Hermione could say.

"Do you want more?" Harry asked and she nodded. Harry smiled and continues with what he was doing, but this time his hand traveled south to the land of secrets. Passing the bundle of hair he had reach his destination. He started to glide his finger back and forth slowly making her tremble a bit…

"Harry…" Hermione let out

"Yes?" he replied

"I-oh yeah!" but before she could finish he had plunge a finger within her making her feel the more pleasurable. Hermione was losing control because his finger work was amazing. She couldn't stand it anymore and his hardest pressing up against her bum doesn't help either. With all of her self control she pulled Harry's hand away and turns around so that she was facing him.

"Hello" she said with a smile

"Hi" Harry replied with a goofy grin. He then leans down to kiss her with all he's got, tongue and all. It was Hermione's turn to give him pleasure so she took a hold his member which made Harry jump in surprise. Hermione giggle at Harry's action as she slowly stroke Harry while feeling his getting even harder within her palms.

"I think Harry Jr. likes me…" Hermione said teasingly.

"Oh, you know it..." Harry gasp out which sounded more like a grunt then actual words. "Mione, I can't take it anymore…"

"Neither can I…" Hermione hummed before Harry back her up on the cold and wet stone wall of the shower. "Now, Harry…" with just that and Harry took one of leg and hooked it around his waist and in an instant he pushed himself inside of her which resulted in two very loud moan. This was better then they both thought their first time together would be. As Harry's pace quickens and Hermione's breathing rapidly increase, they both knew they were close but didn't want it to end. "Faster!" Hermione pleaded and Harry obligated and with two last thrust they both came mercilessly. Harry slowly slide down taking Hermione with him as they sat in the shower silently for a minute.

"What?" Harry asked as he realizes that Hermione had an amused smile on her face.

"I've always wanted to do _IT_ in the shower." Hermione said blushing a bit at her confession.

"Oh really now? All wet and all? I thought I was naughty" Harry said teasingly which rewarded him with a playful slap on the arm buy Hermione.

"Ow. That hurts." Harry complained

"Oh boo hoo. Do you need a kiss to make it feel better?" Hermione replied in a high pitch voice.

"Yes…maybe on-" But Harry was cut off by Hermione's tasteful lips upon his. "Hmm, that works."

"Well if we get out of here you might more of those…" Hermione whispered to him. Harry heard this and quickly pulled her up, turned off the water and carried her into her room. Once on her bed they were at it again, but this time they weren't having sex, this time they were making _love_.


	13. Come and Go

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. AN: I hope you like it so far. Sorry that it seem rush. I need to finish this story so i can continue my other ones. thanks again every for ready my stories. 

**Chapter 13- Come and Go**

The next morning after their eventful night was absolutely bliss. Hermione woke up as the morning sunshine travel through the room welcoming them to a brand new day. Feeling tired and a bit sore from last night's activity, she yawned and thank God it was her day off. Stretching slightly trying her best not to wake the gorgeous man beside her. Feeling him stir, she smiled as he took an even tighter grip on her not allowing her to move away.

"Harry…" Hermione softly whisper in his ears and it resulted in a low groan. "You need to wake up now." She continues to say.

"No, no work today. Harry stay here with his Hermione." Harry replied quietly in a dorky tone. Hermione smiled at his silliness and decide to wake him up another way. She started at his ear and slowly kissed her way down to his jaw line and finally captured his lips with hers. She felt him respond to her actions and gave her entrance to his mouth. After about three minutes of sweet make outs Hermione pulled away abruptly.

"Hey…" Harry protested and Hermione was just smiling. "Fine, I'm up I'm up." Harry finally said as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. "Can I wake up like that every morning?" Harry asked cheekily.

"What makes you think you'll be waking up with me every morning?" Hermione shot back playfully.

"Ouch, now that was a direct hit to my ego." Harry said with a pouty face.

"Aw, quit being a baby." Hermione said as she started to get off the bed. However, Harry took this time and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down next to him. "HARRY! Let go! No fair!" Hermione started to yell.

"Life is never fair my darling." Harry whisper as he started to attack her weak spots with tickles. After about 10 minutes of playtime the two finally got up and got ready for the day.

The two walked down stairs hand in hand with the greatest smile of all time. Too happy to care they did not notice that Luna was staring at them with an 'I-know-what-you-did-last-night' look.

"Well good morning to you too." Luna spoke up as the couple sprang away from each other. "Why, you guys are a couple. It's not illegal to hold hands and be all goo-goo-ga-ga with each other. But please, leave it at a minimum while there are innocent people around." She finished as a matter of fact.

"Luna, I hope your not speaking of yourself, because you're the last person I consider 'innocent'" Hermione replied back.

"Very funny Hermione."

"Yes, indeed. I do find myself hilarious sometimes. Don't you?" Hermione said, every word dripping sarcasms. "Anywho, why are you here so early Luna?"

"Again, I do live here. But that's beside the point. Here's a package for you. It was sent to the office but you don't have work today so I thought I bring it up for you. There's no mention of who's it's from though." Luna mentioned.

"I wonder who it's from?" Hermione said while looking at the package quizzically.

"Open it and find out." Harry spoke up. "For some reason though, I don't think it's a Happy Birthday present" he finished.

"Yeah…" both girls said in unison.

Hermione slowly open the package that was wrapped in navy blue paper. Within there was a brown box with the word 'Open here' printed on top of it. Before going any further Hermione looked at Harry to see if you should go on. With a simple nod from Harry she went on and lifted the top off and found a letter.

"Read it out loud…" Luna told Hermione in which she did.

_Hemyone,_

_I'm a friend, and I'm here to let you know the truth of a certain someone whom you consider a friend of even more. Harry Potter. He seems normal and might sweep you off your feet with his delightful charm but do not be fooled. He is lying to you. He will leave you like he did many others before you and cheat you with every thing you own including your heart. I know you might not believe what I am saying therefore with this letter I concluded it with piles of his shameful information to those he does not wish to reveal to. He is a powerful man so beware. _

_Sign,_

_Someone who has been there._

After reading this letter out loud Hermione turn to look and both Harry and Luna's bemused face. After about 2 minutes of alter silence, the room was filled with complete laughter.

"Oh. My. God." Luna breathe out, "I can't believe that little bitch actually wrote that. Very convincing if you ask me!" Luna finishes sarcastically.

"She even spelled my name wrong." Hermione said between laughs.

"Wow, that has to be the worst way to threaten someone that I know of." Harry utters.

"And Harry? You use to date this woman? What were you thinking?" Luna asked still laughing.

"Hey, she was okay back then." Harry tried to defend more of himself then Grace.

"Uh huh, but it's ok Harry. You did a great job spotting my Hermione here." Luna said as she slaps Hermione's backside.

"Hey! Would you quit doing that Luna? Or at least wait until Harry is not here." Hermione said giving Luna a wink that caused Luna to choke on her orange juice.

"Wow, one night and you changed Hermione into someone totally different! Good job! I like you already." Luna uttered giving Harry a thumbs up.

"I know, it was hard but I got her…" Harry continues the conversation.

"Excuse me? Who got whom may I ask? I believe I was the one who got you in the sho-" Hermione said before cut off by Luna.

"Wait, hold on stop right there! As much as I want to hear about your sexual activities last night, please spare me the juicy details as it is still early morning and I would like to keep my breakfast in my stomach and not on this new Abercrombie & Fitch outfit I just got." Luna spatted out in one go.

"Suit yourself." Hermione said as she cuddled into Harry's arm. "Anyways, want to go out for a drink? My treat." Hermione asked, as she was feeling completely joyous today.

"I'm up for a free drink any day." Luna said as she got up and got her purse. "Come on now slow pokes. Did all the sex wear you out?" Luna said teasingly.

**(At Jily's) **

"One caramel latte please…" Harry ordered as the three took a seat at a near by table.

"So what are your plans today?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Ihaveadatewithnevulle" Luna muttered so fast no one heard it.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I have a date with Neville." Luna said louder turning a bit pink.

"Really? I never knew Ms. Lovegood here take dates. Oh, and are you blushing Luna?" Hermione said teasingly because now was her chance to get back at Luna for this morning.

"So what? Neville seem to be a great guy and I want to change my style around a bit and no I'm not blushing it's just a bit hot in here." Luna replied.

"Neville is a great guy. I've known him since I was eleven. Shy bloke but when you get to know him he's such a sweetheart. Fantastic dancer by the way." Harry mentioned as a matter of fact.

The three friends were talking happily for about half an hour when a unwanted person arrived. Ron. Hermione say Harry's reaction and gave his hand a light squeeze to let him know it's ok. He turned and smiled at her however, Luna was staring confused to the sudden change of mood.

"Harry, mate" Ron said loudly as he came in and took a seat next to Harry. Harry was trying very hard not to punch Ron at that very moment.

"Hello Ron." Harry said coldly then taking a sip of his drink.

"Who is this, ah you must be the girl Harry was obsessed over. Dr. Granger I believe?" Ron asked as he say Hermione and reached his hands out to shake her hand but all she did was give him a slight smile but refuse to take his hand. His then put his hand down, confused. "Uh, well…Harry where were you last night? I didn't see you at all. I heard you brought Dr. Granger here to the party as your girlfriend. Should have introduce her to me Harry." Ron said still oblivious to the fact that Harry knows what he had done years ago. Harry's patience level was drawing thin and he couldn't take it anymore so he exploded.

"Why Ron? Tell me, why would I want to introduce her to you? So you can go fuck her like you did Grace? Tell me Ron, is that why?" Harry said angrily.

"Harry, calm down…" Hermione whisper as she tried to calm him down. On the other hand Ron was shocked by the outburst and the fact that Harry knew about his dirty little secret.

"Harry, I'm sorry…I-I didn't" Ron said but Harry cut him off.

"No! Don't you dare say you didn't mean it. You meant to do it and I bet you enjoyed it while it last too didn't you? You disgust me Ron and I thought you were by best mate. Well tells me how wrong I am." Harry exclaimed. "I tried Ron, I tried to see it as if it was nothing and we can still be friends like before but oh how wrong I was. Every time I see you or talk to you it's as if I can see you laughing at me saying that you did my girl." Harry said slowly as his rage was calming down and a speck of tear can be seem at the corner of his eyes.

"Harry…" Ron started

"Just leave Ron. From this day on I'm no longer your best mate and you're no longer mine." Harry said as he got up and walked away heading towards his office. Ron didn't know what to do so he just got up and left and for the next year and a half Ron was never seen around here again.


	14. Newfound Love

**Chapter 14- Newfound Love**

It's been a little over a year now since Harry and Hermione have been together. The past year or so was definitely a long chaotic journey in which both members struggled to keep up with Grace's little game. Grace kept sending treats, warnings and whatever you had throughout the year, which had both Harry and Hermione asking how, thick is she. She didn't seem to want to give up on breaking them up and on some occasions she almost successe.

Flashback 

"_I can't believe it Luna. I can't believe he is just like every other guys. I thought he was different but I guess I was wrong," a crying Hermione uttered through massive sniffles._

"_He is different Hermione. You need to look pass these pictures. That woman sent it anyways. She's trying to break you and Harry up remember? Don't let this end things between you and Harry." Luna said seriously trying to comfort her hurt friend._

"_I tried not to believe Luna but pictures says a thousand words and he has four of them!" Hermione explained loudly._

"_How about we wait for him to come home first and ask him about it?" Luna suggested _

"_No. I don't want to speak with him at the moment. I don't think I can stand it. I,I- I think I need to leave. Go away for awhile." Hermione said as she got up and leave._

"_Leave? Are you hearing yourself Hermione?" Luna yelled which caused Hermione to stop momentarily. "You're hiding from the situation and that's not you at all. I know real well that Hermione Granger doesn't run from a problem like this. What has gotten into you? It's just some lousy pictures that are probably not even real Hermione. I know for a fact that Harry wouldn't go do something like that to you." Luna kept going throwing the pictures of Harry with another women onto the table looking at very frustrated._

"_Well Luna, this is one problem I can't deal with and no matter how hard I try to make things seem better I can't. Truth be told, it's not I don't trust Harry, I don't trust myself enough to take that chance." Hermione said and walked up into her room and start packing the things she needed. She was leaving. Going away, to where she did not know. Maybe back to Italy or maybe to the state, that would be a change. She just needed to get out. Minutes later Hermione stepped out with a medium size suitcase._

"_You're really leaving?" Luna asked a bit shocked. _

"_I have too. I can't stay and face the truth this time. This time I'm going to be selfish for once and save myself before I'm hurt again." Hermione exclaimed and walked away._

_After Hermione walked out the door, Luna grabbed the phone and dial Harry._

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes, this is him. May I ask who this is?" Harry answered_

"_Its Luna." _

"_Oh hell Luna. What's up?" Harry asked_

"_Something bad Harry. Hermione left and I mean left and going away left." Luna said quickly._

"_What? Why?" Harry asked frantically and worried. And within one minute or so Luna told him the situation at hand and why Hermione refused to stay.  
"You need to go stop her. She's on her way to the airport I believe. She's too stubborn to listen to me. She will only listen to you." Luna told him, "And good luck Harry." With that they both hung up and Harry was off._

_At the airport Harry was searching frantically for Hermione but she was nowhere to be seen. On the other hand Hermione was staring out the big windows of the airport watching the rainfall slowly like the tears in her eyes. From the corner of his eyes Harry spotted what he was looking for. He saw her by the windows staring out into the rain and was worried because she seems so cheerless. Harry walked up to her…_

"_Hermione…" he called out and saw her flinch at the sound of his voice._

"_Why did you come Harry?" She asked without looking at him. _

"_Why did I come? I came because I don't want to see you walk out of my life without giving me the chance to tell you the explanations. Hermione, those pictures are not real. You know real well that I wouldn't do something like that to you. I'm not like that Hermione and you know it." He said as he stood beside her and forced her to look at him. "Why don't you trust me Hermione?" he asked a hint of hurt in his voice._

"_I do. I just don't trust myself Harry. I've been though this once and I don't want to go through it again. I-I don't know why but when I saw those pictures all the pain just came rushing at once and all the logics just went flying out the door. I didn't know what to believe Harry. The pictures seem so real and I couldn't help it. What am I suppose to do, look at it and laugh. I can't I just can't anymore." Hermione told him._

"_You know what? From the very first day I met you to this very moment I knew there was something between us that I thought but never had with Grace and do you know what that is Hermione?" He asked as she just looked in his eyes. "Love Hermione. I love you and if you can stand here, look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me then I well leave and let you be on your way." Harry said firmly._

"_I-I can't…I'm too in love with you to lie like that." Hermione whispered as tears start rolling down her cheeks._

"_Hermione, I love you more then life itself and I want my every living moment to be beside you. I want you to trust me whole heartedly because I would never dare to do anything to hurt you in anyway because I love and care for you so much." Harry started saying as he got down on one knee, "And I don't ever want you to let me go because that would be the day where I will see no light and feel no joy because life without you is no life at all. I daresay that I don't want to be with anyone else unless they are you so today, on bended knees; I pray that you love me too. I ask you, Hermione, would you share the rest of my life with me as my wife?" Harry finished as he pulled out a small black velvet box. "I've been carrying this around for awhile trying to find the perfect moment…" then he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring. To say Hermione was stunned was an understatement. She was utterly speechless to say the least. She didn't know what to think let alone say. This morning she was crying her eyes out because she thought Harry was cheating on her then a few moments ago she was kicking her self for thinking such things and now Harry had just proposed to her in the sweetest words she have ever heard. _

"_You know, a yes or no would help ease my nervousness." Harry said quietly as he saw the surprised look on her face at his sudden proposal._

"_Oh, yes. Yes of course I will!" Hermione said excitedly and Harry stood up and hugged her tight. "I love you too Harry, don't doubt that." She told him before giving him a kiss that she never wants to live without._

"_I never did." Harry said as he took the ring and slipped it on her finger. The two continues to hug and kiss as they enjoy their newfound love. And now, there is a wedding to plan. _

_End of flashback_

Things are going smoothly for everyone. Luna and Neville are "officially" dating and everyone is waiting for the day Neville pop the question. For Harry and Hermione life was better then before now that they have something to look forward too. They have been engaged for about a month but no one knows about it really and the first person they wanted to announce it to was no other then their best friend Grace.

'They are what? No, that can't be!" Grace yelled angrily.

"It's true. They are engaged. I just found out today from that little kid that works for Harry. It's been about a month." Ginny insured her.

"This is not possible. How can they still be together after all the things we've done?" Grace said frustrated.

"Maybe you should stop trying to break them up. Rumors has it, that its because of you that he proposed so soon." Ginny told her.

"What are you implying Ginny? That it is my fault?" Grace asked coldly.

"No. All I'm saying that Harry really do love her and you should move on because he sure did and he is happy too." Ginny said seriously.

"He doesn't love her. You don't know that and I'm not giving up until he is mine again." Grace said almost to herself.

"He did say he loved her in front of the whole airport. I don't know how much more proof you need of his feelings for Hermione but I think you're going way over board and I'm through helping you break up something that was meant to be." Ginny said as she got up and walked away.

"Fine! I don't need you. I can do it all on my own" Grace commented.

"Good luck then…" Ginny said with a sigh and out the door she went.


	15. Moving On

**Disclamier:** I don't own anything but my plot!

Author's note: This is it people. The end of it all. I really hope you enjoy this story and I sure did enjoy the reviews. Thanks to everyone who read this story and reviewed. I love you guys greatly! D Time to say good bye! (well you always read my new story). Anyways enjoy and hope to see you guys around.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- Moving On**

It is set, date and time, the day where a man and a woman are to wed and live forever together. Harry and Hermione were more then thrilled to for the day to come. Harry more then anyone else. He couldn't wait until the day he was able to call her 'Mrs. Potter'.

"Harry, are you ready yet? The rehearsal dinner is not going to wait for you." Hermione screamed from downstairs in Harry's flat as she has now moved in with him leaving her place to Luna and Neville.

"I'm the groom to be. They should, don't you think." Harry shouted back as he pulled on his black blazer to complete his attire. Walking down the stairs he saw Hermione at the bottom looking stunning in her silk black halter dress and her nice curly brown hair flowing freely on her shoulders. Oh god, she looks gorgeous, Harry thought. He smiled and hugged her leaning in for a kiss. "Hello…"

"No one cares about the groom Harry. It's all about the bride." Hermione said smiling as she wiped the bit of lipstick that Harry had seemed to take with his kiss. "Are you ready now?"

"More then ever" Harry replied as they started for the door.

**_(At the Dinner)_**

"Harry mate!" Neville yelled out to Harry as he arrived at the dinner. "What took you guy so long?"

"Mr. Beauty here took his time in front of the mirror. I swear you take longer then I do in the bathroom" Hermione answered for him.

"I do not. Hey, a man needs to look their best too you know." Harry defended.

"Yeah, yeah, let's take our places. Where's Luna?" Hermione went on.

"Oh, she's in the wine storage picking out some wine." Neville replied, "Oh, look there she is…" Neville said as he spotted Luna.

"Good evening people. It's about time you showed up. I was here thinking, who are we here for again? Anyways, which would you like to drink Hermione? Red wine, or white?" Luna went on as she pulled Hermione towards the tables. Harry looked at Neville and shook his head. Both guy laugh at the situation and then too took their seats.

The rehearsal went by perfectly and everything was in its place. Everyone was now chatting happily to one another enjoying their time. Harry and Hermione were sharing their jokes with Neville and Luna when she walked in. Grace.

"Well, enjoying yourself aren't you _Hermy_?" Grace made an entrance, making both Harry and Hermione to stand up. Harry was about to replied when Hermione stopped him. She answered herself.

"In fact Grace, I am. Care to join?" Hermione said casually not afraid of what Grace might do. "Oh, but wait. To be able to attend one must be invited and I know for a fact that I made special request not to invite you, _Grace_." Hermione shot right back making everyone stop talking and pull his or her attention to the current situation. Hermione didn't care if she was causing a sense. Today, she swore to give everything that was given to her right back tripling the price. Grace felt taken aback with Hermione's message but stood her grounds.

"Oh why thank you. I feel special that you had to make the request personally. Why? Afraid I might come and take Harry from you? Not like he belonged to you in the first place." Grace replied.

"And he belonged to you?" Hermione asked back, "last time I check he was not a property for anyone to own."

"Shut up! Don't you act smart with me, I'll have you know that I…" Grace started yelling but was cut off by Hermione's own yelling.

"No, you shut up Grace. You know what? I have it up to here with you. You try to split me up with the one person I know I can spend the rest of my life with. Wait, let me recall, you actually did. But tell me Grace, did he come back to you?" Hermione asked waiting for Grace's reaction and answer. None, so she went on. "Face it, I can stand here today and announce that I won't marry Harry Potter and that wouldn't change anything for you because he will never come back to you and you know it. What's in it for you Grace? Why fool everyone and fool yourself when you can let things go and just move on. I'm sure there's someone out there better for you. But if you intend to break things apart, and will still tell you that I love this man and tomorrow I will marry him no matter who interferes." Hermione finished looking a bit overwhelms with all that she had to say. Grace on the other hand was speechless. She didn't know what to say because Hermione had said it all. She has realized it now and she is ashamed of what she had done to them. She looked up and she saw Hermione, and there was something in Hermione's eyes that tells her she meant every word she said. Then she spoke.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was absolutely wrong and you're right. It's time to move on." Grace said and for the first time she smiled for Hermione which Hermione gladly returned. "And congratulations, I know the both of you will have a happy life together because Hermione, he gave you something he never gave me…" Grace said as she saw Hermione's confused look so she finished off her sentence, "his heart Hermione; his heart." And with that she turned around and walked towards the way in which she came from.  
Hermione then looked down at Harry just to meet glistering emerald eyes staring back at her brown ones. Those eyes told her everything she needed to know. She's right those eyes told her. With a smile she sat down and everyone started clapping for her. Then the night went by as quickly as it came…

****

**_(Wedding)_**

This was it, Hermione thought, September 10th, the day she will officially become Mrs. Harry Potter. She was extremely nervous. She had her dress on, had done her hair and now applying make up. Luna was in the bride's room with her giggling the whole time.

"You know Luna; laughing at me right now is not helping me ease the nervousness." Hermione commented

"But you look so adorable like this…" Luna joked, "but all jokes aside, you look absolutely stunning today Hermione. I'm very happy to see that you found that one person you can hold on to." Luna uttered.

"Ok, who are you and what did you do to Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked turning around to face Luna who was smiling widely.

"Ha, ha Hermione, but I'm serious. Oh, did you write your vows are did you get the one online." Luna asked as a matter of fact.

"I wrote them. I don't know if it's going to be anything good though." Hermione told her with a slight smile.

"Anything from your heart is wonderful; if not to us it will to Harry." Luna told her.

"Thanks Luna…" Hermione whispered as both girls hugged each other before they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's me sweetheart." It was Harry.

"Harry, you're not supposed to be here. We can't see each other before the wedding." Hermione explained.

"I know that, but I have a surprise for you. I'll just leave it in front of the door and I'll leave so you can open up and see ok?" Harry said.

"Ok." Hermione replied as she heard Harry leave she opened the door and what or who she faced shocked her beyond measures.

"Hello Hermione." The person spoke up.

"Daddy?" Hermione whispered so happily. "Oh my God, you're here." She said as she ran and gave her father a hug. Robert Granger is a professor whom went to travel after Hermione's mother died 4 years ago. He and Hermione don't see much of each other but occasionally write letters to each other. However, Hermione wasn't able to contact him for the past year because the letters had suddenly stopped due to busy schedules on both parties. Hermione was very saddened by the fact that her father was not able to walk her down the aisle.

"But, how…how did-did you know?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"Thanks to my son in law." Her father replied

_**Flashback**_

"Dr. Granger?" Harry asked hesitantly

"Uh, yes, and you are?" the man replied.

"I'm Harry Potter. I'm, um, I'm here to ask you a question." Harry said nervously. Dr. Granger looked a tad bit confuse because he didn't know who this man was. "Well, I'm dating your daughter, Hermione, sir."

"Hermione?" Dr. Granger spitted out.

"Yes, sir. It's almost a year now and I would like to ask you if you would give me permission to marry her?" Harry asked still very nervous.

"WHAT!" Dr. Granger shouted.

"Sorry, I know this might come as very sudden news to you as you don't even know who I am. But I want you know that I love your daughter very much and no matter if you give us blessing or not I will propose but I really do wish that you would be the person that walk your own daughter down the aisle at her wedding." Harry requested. Dr. Granger went silent for a moment before speaking again.

"I'll give you three day son. In these three days you must prove to me that you are worthy of my only child." Dr. Granger proposed with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Harry was ready to prove himself. In those three days Harry did not, buy his future fall in law anything nor did he suck up to him. All Harry did was sitting down and wrote down his vows. At the end of the third day Harry got his answer.

"When and where?" Dr. Granger asked Harry.

"What?" Harry replied rather confused.

"When and where do you want me to come and walk my daughter?" he said smiling at Harry who was beaming with joy with the blessing he got. Still curious he asked…

"Not to seem ungrateful but why?"

"Because of this…" Dr. Granger said holding up a napkin with words written all over it. It was his vows and then he understood why.

_**End of flashback**_

"He's a good man Hermione. I'm glad you found him…" he told his daughter

"I am too dad." She replied.

"Now, let's get you married." He said holding out his arm for her. She laughed before taking his arm feeling extreme happy that she was able to spend this day with two most important men in her life, her father and Harry.

The bridesmaid lined up in front of the entrance in their beautiful maroon silk dresses. The large double door opened and the little flower girls started to walk to the music. One by one, the bridesmaid made their way down the aisle. As the music started to change to the wedding song everyone stood up and turn towards the door as the bride has finally enter. Harry from the podium was speechless by Hermione's enchanting beauty today. She was dress in a lovely strapless gown that fitted her body perfectly. She finally arrived to where he was standing as her father handed her hand to him.

"Take care of her Harry" he said softly.

"I promise" Harry said as he looked at his bride. She looked at him and mouthed 'thank you" but he just smiled and nodded. They then turn to face the priest…

"As we all gather here today to celebrate the bonding of two people. Before we start, let them speak their vows." The priest told everyone as they listened up to hear the couple's vows for one another. Hermione went first.

"Harry. Harry there's no words that I can find to describe how I feel for you. Whenever I need someone weather it's a boyfriend or just a friend you were there and never once you complained about it. You mean more to me then life itself and I would not give up anything for the moments I spent with you because those times were the only time I truly feel as if I was myself. I can be myself with you and that's all I really need. So today, I give you myself Harry, knowing that I will be receiving yours. I love you. "Hermione finished as some tears escaped down her rosy cheeks. Everyone clapped and both Harry and Hermione heard sniffling in the crowed. They wait for people to settle down before Harry began his little speech.

"Everyone is looking for that something, one thing that makes it all complete. You can find it in the strangest places, places you never knew it could be. For me, it was when someone ran into me one afternoon. Who would ever knew, love could ever start off on the wrong track and grow into something much more. I don't know when it hit me but I do know that I never want it to stop because your love is what keeps me breathing each and everyday. Some told me that I probably can't live without you but they're wrong Hermione. I can live without you, I just don't want to and until the two plus two is three, only then will I stop loving you. "Harry finished slowly as he saw Hermione's eyes filled with tears of joy. Everyone erupted in applauses and whistles as Harry's speech touched everyone.

The wedding went on as they both utter the longing 'I do' to one other and exchange wedding bands.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest told Harry which Harry obligated. "Everyone, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Reception

"Hey, hey, hey…" Luna yelled as she made clinging noise with her champagne glass. "Everyone, I would like to make a toast." She announced before starting. "Hermione could be a pain in the arse sometimes, but she's the best of friend you can ever have. Hermione, I wish you the best from now until the rest of your life with your found love because you sure deserve it. And Harry treat her well, or you well be seeing a lot of me" Everyone laughed, "To Harry and Hermione" she shouted and everyone follow suit.

"I love you Luna" Hermione told her when everyone settles down.

"Right back at you Hermione" Luna replied with a wink.

"Excuse me? Excuse me. I would also like to make a toast" it was a man's voice on the microphone. Harry looked up in search of the voice and he came face to face with Ron Weasley and he tense in his seats.

"Harry, just here what he has to say first." Hermione said trying to calm him down which he did.

"Harry, you can say is the most generous guy out there. He's there when you need him; he's there for both the good and bad times. You can't keep him out of trouble if you tied him down because it will find him but he is there to face it. Now, I want to congratulate you Harry. Now you have someone that can share all those times with you. To Harry and Hermione" Ron finished as he drank his drink, putted the mic down and left. Hermione encourage Harry to follow so he did.

"RON!" Harry yelled once he was out of the tent.

"Harry. I'm sorry I know you said you never wanted to see me again but I wanted to congratulate you. I'm leaving now, don't worry." Ron said as he turned around and starts walking.

"Can you bloody listen for once Ron?" Harry yelled causing Ron to freeze in his spot and turn back around. "Come on, let's just leave everything in the past and forget about it. There's no need to bring it up now." Harry said as he sticks out his hand for Ron.

"Does this mean we are best mates again" Ron asked taking Harry's hand.

"No Ron, it doesn't" Harry said to Ron's disappointment, "but we can start from the beginning and work our way back." He finished he pulled Ron into a brotherly hug.

"Thanks Harry…" Ron said as both men walked back into the party.

****

**_(That Night)_**

"May I ask Mrs. Potter for this last dance?" Harry asked politely as Hermione was dancing with her father. Her father excused himself and left Hermione in Harry's care.

"Absolutely" Hermione replied taking his hands and the song played

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

"Harry, this-it's my favorite song." Hermione said surprised

"I know, and tonight it's just for you…" Harry said as he pulled her in closer and they lasted the night away.

_And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too _

I said you're all that I'm thinking' of...baby

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking' of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you

As the song fade away so did the day. Things were said and done but at the end it was the love that bond them together for always and forever.

**(One Month Later…)**

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled.

"What's up with her?" Neville asked.

"I don't know she's moody lately." Harry answered

"If I didn't know better, I would say she's pregnant" Neville said jokingly.

"Maybe she is…" Luna uttered suddenly.

**THE END!

* * *

Yes the end, but no worries. Make sure to come back for the SEQUEAL! D Can't get rid of me that easy! haha anyways thanks to everyone whom reviewed! Song i used was ****All My Life**- K-Ci andJoJo.


	16. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUCEMENT!**

**LOVE BOND 2 is out!**

Thanks to everyone who read this story and I really hope you will enjoy the sequel. Please review because I really miss them! D Enjoy!


End file.
